Sakura Kinomoto New Adventures Book 1
by Darkshadowmage197
Summary: After her Card Captor Adventures Sakura prepares herself for New Adventures. Multi X-Overs Ships are Sakura/Tomoyo and Harry/Luna/Daphne/Bellatrix/Narcissa AU Harry Potter After Hope card for Card Captor Sakura. Part 1 inspired by Ascension of the Scorpion Sorcerer by Vorlon666.
1. Prologue

Sakura Kinomoto New Adventures

Prologue

One month has passed since Sakura created the Hope Card. She got a dream from Clow Reed a day after saying she would get visitors to start her training in her incredible powers, and very advanced science. Basically she would go to space for a time to train. She was in her room when five beings appeared slightly startling her. One of the beings spoke with a female voice.

"Greetings Child my name is Mako Purva, we are called the Ancients, we have come to take you to a new World for your training and education, don't worry about your family they will see you in three of your years. Where we are going time will pass by a little differently. Your guardian and one of your friends will join you."

"You mean Tomoyo is coming too?" Sakura said.

"Yes my child so are you ready?" Mako said.

"Yes, I just need my Key and my cards, I take it everything will be provided for me?" Sakura Said

"That and more." Mako said mysteriously.

"Okay I'm Ready." Sakura Said

"Then lets be off." Mako said and then they disappeared into the depths of space and time.

The first thing the ancients did when they arrived to the nexus ascendent realms where time had no meaning. They went to a beautiful city and activated all of Sakura's and Tomoyo's genetics giving them tons of new abilities and immortality. They also had an ancient repository of knowledge tailored for Sakura's brain, each ascended Ancient and Ascended Ori transferred their knowledge into Sakura. She also gotten knowledge from other races in the Nexus like the Sephiram, Time lords, Eldar (Space elves), and much more.

Tomoyo got the similar treatment not to Sakura's extent but it did wake up her enchantress, runic, and psionic abilities. The races didn't give their knowledge to her, except certain sciences, they were going to train her the old fashion way masters and apprentice.

**3000 years later Nexus time and 3 years later earth time.**

Sakura and Tomoyo changed so much but remained the same. They only aged three years they'll stop aging after 24 years old. Power wise they grew into their powers and gain a whole lot more. Sakura was trained in ancient sorcery magics and elder magic. She was also trained in modern sorcery, Psionics, and ascended powers. She was a Grandmaster Rune Warrior. She was a master sword master and martial artists. She also learned the true history of the earth and modern earth science.

Compared to Alterian and Timelord science earth was severely lacking she wasn't going to change that. Sakura spent a lot of time designing, building, and planning. Her and Tomoyo who was a master enchantress, divine magic, martial artist, and sword master had all kinds of ship and base designs in their computers. They built trunk manors with all kinds of enchantments, rooms, advanced labs, advanced Zero point module power sources, a time dilation device for training and a Stargate. Outside of Nexus time two different manufacturing Super mother city size ships were built they were placed in the Fifth dimension in which they can only be accessed by them.

During the 3 years the Timelords took Sakura and Tomoyo to different worlds and times for practical combat training, to say it worked was an understatement. Also during those 3 years after Nexus training the duo started both their own multi-trillion dollar secret businesses that goes around the world. The businesses had only 20 employees each all Rune Warrior worker Humans. They had an intelligence network that makes the NSA and CIA jealous.

They were well known in the Magic Circles, and were very wealthy in them, not to mention all the gold and jewels Clow Reed left them and bought off world.

Now after 3 earth years Sakura and Tomoyo returned home to their family although they could live on their own they elected to stay home.

Sakura expanded her bedroom to look like a studio Apartment, she set up Kero's new video game system and a new 42 inch plasma TV set with cable to say Kero was happy was an understatement. With their businesses to run Sakura and Tomoyo tested out of school and passed with flying colors. The girls look fourteen but with 3000 years of knowledge and wisdom who knows what life will throw at them.


	2. Meeting Harry and Luna

Sakura Kinomoto New Adventures

Wizardry World Adventure

Chapter 1: Meeting Luna and Harry

Its been a month since Sakura and Tomoyo came back and things were back to normal except Toya now stays at the university with his friends he sees Sakura and his father on the weekends. So most of the time Sakura has the house to herself. Today the house was pretty clean so Sakura decided to sleep in that is until Kero decides to wake her up. With a bucket of ice water.

"HOEEEE KERO I'M GOING TO KILL YOU."

"Easy Sakura you suppose to meet Tomoyo at her house at 10:00 it's 9:55."

"HOEEEE I'M LATE."

Sakura quickly went to her bathroom to take a shower and put on her street clothes which are Jeans and a blouse top. She grabbed her Star Key and her new Naquadria Staff key placed both necklaces around her neck her cards are placed in her new warded holder and teleported to Tomoyo's front door with a minute to spare. She knocked on the door and Tomoyo answered.

"Good morning Sakura-Chan ready to go to Penguin Park?"

"Hai Kero's at home playing Video Games. He woke me up with Ice water again."

"Slept in didn't you."

The Duo walked to penguin park where they spotted two unusual people there a boy who had wild black hair and green eyes he looked strangely like Eriol. The other was a blond girl with a corkscrew necklace and what looks like a wand on top of her ear. The boy looked about 13 the girl looked about 12. The boy was talking to the girl. They decided to listen in.

"What are we doing here again Luna and how did you get an international portkey."

"Well, Harry we are looking for the elusive Drow or Dark Elf there are some in the magical district somewhere around here, Daddy wants a picture of one for next month's issue of the Quibbler."

"Um Luna What time is it?"

"11:15 am. Why?"

"Well you won't find Dark Elves around in the Day time they live underground and only like to come out at night. They work night jobs. Besides we don't know where the magical district is here in Japan."

"And you know this how?" Luna asked surprised.

"There are some in my Arcane Weapons class in my school."

"You were going to tell me this when?" Luna asked annoyed.

Before Harry could answer Tomoyo and Sakura decided to speak.

"If you want to go to a magical district in Japan we can take you there. There are some Dark Elves that hang out there during the Day time." Sakura said.

"I take it you got a magical camera and second do you want just a picture?" Tomoyo asked.

"No, we were planning on buying one, we kind if rushed out of Britain as soon as we got an international portkey." Luna said. "A picture would be good but an interview would be better."

"Don't worry I have one by the way my name is Tomoyo Daidouji this is Sakura Kinomoto."

"Harry Vargas use to be Potter but that is a long sad story. This is Luna Lovegood. I'm a wand wizard, Luna here is a Wand witch."

"Your obviously magic users what kind are you?" Luna asked curiously.

"I'm an enchantress." Tomoyo stated.

"And I'm a sorceress, I have a question I thought British Wizards and witches don't leave wizardry Britain?"

"Usually they don't but Harry and I are different."

"Yeah, I don't live in Britain or go to school there, and Luna goes across the world to find exotic creatures in the summer time, I usually accompany her when her mom and dad are busy."

"Oh no I didn't bring any money with me, I need to owl daddy, is there an owl emporium around here?" Luna said.

"Um Luna an owl won't get back to Britain for at least a Day from here."

"I find a phoenix much faster anyway." Sakura said as a beautiful Majestic White Chinese Phoenix appeared on her shoulder. "Would this help her name is Grace?"

"Yes it would." Luna said amazed.

Luna quickly wrote her note and tied it to the White Phoenix leg and the white Phoenix disappeared in a white flash. Over an hour later while Sakura, Tomoyo, Harry and Luna were getting to know each other, Grace returned with a package and a letter for Luna.

_Dear Luna,_

_Your mother and I are going to one of Canada's Magic community to look for a Bugbear in your package is a pouch with 500 gallons in it to buy what ever you want, your shrunk school trunk, and another shrunk trunk with some clothes in it so you can stay in Japan with Harry for about three weeks. Tell Harry I said Hi I missed him when he came here you left too early but I understand the reason. You have a lot of fun Okay?_

_Love,_

_Daddy._

"A bugbear? Your father likes to live dangerously Luna." Harry said.

"I know, but he has his moments now I have to figure out where to stay for the next three weeks."

"You can stay with me you won't be a bother." Sakura offered.

"Oh Thank You Sakura." Luna practically gushed.

"Let's go back to my house and get you settled then we can go to one of Japan's Magical districts."

Sakura and company walked back to her house where Harry enlarged all the trunks with his non-ministry made wand. Harry and Luna were amazed at Sakura's part of the house it functioned in a strong Magical environment with electricity. Sakura's part of the house were two things high tech and enchanted.

After the group got settled and Sakura showed Harry and Luna around her room and trunk manor which amazed Harry he never seen a trunk manor like he seen in Sakura's trunk. It was way more high tech than Sakura's house.

"I do most of my work in there." Sakura explained.

Harry figured there was more to the story but let it go. Tomoyo had just arrived from Sakura's trunk with her bags packed for three weeks. Now it was time to go to the magical district. So Sakura and company walked to the house and Sakura teleported the group to an island off the cost of Japan. Tomoyo took out a wand and drew five Japanese Runes and a doorway opened. A stunned Harry and Luna followed Sakura in while Tomoyo brought up the rear. It was like going to a whole other world.

"Welcome to Malestrom an international magical district." Sakura said. "Let's stop by one of the Magical banks here Tomoyo and I have to put some money into a K vault."

They went to a very secure gold depository bank they went into the banker to take Sakura and Company to the smallest one of her Vaults. She took out her Star Key and opened her vault inside was the size of a football field filled with Gold and Platinum bars and coins and millions of Flawless Gems.

"Tomoyo and I decided to start a K Vault together the K vault transfers gold or what you call Galleons to magical dollars." Sakura said.

"We are putting 10000 galleons each in there." Tomoyo said. "The dollars has a magical debit card that can be used in the Magical and Non-Magical world. Don't worry about anything we'll pay for everything."

Next the group went to another bank to transfer those Galleons into a K Vault for magical dollars and got four secure magical Debit cards with a 20 million magical Dollar limit on them. The first thing Luna and Harry wanted was a non ministry made wand. Harry already has one, but Sakura told him earlier that they make custom wands here. She also told him that they were more high powered and fitted better with the wizard or witch than the ones in England. When they got to the Wand Shop a bubbly Asian lady that was in her mid twenties greeted them.

"Hello Aki" Tomoyo said.

"Hi Tomoyo, Sakura I see you brought me new customers."

"Yes Aki this is Harry Vargas and Luna Lovegood they came here for new wands."

Aki gave Harry and Luna a very good look over then said.

"Their Brits? We don't get many of those here."

"Yes is that a problem?" Harry asked.

"Not at all, its good that you come out of your isolation." Aki said.

"Well I go to another school besides Hogwarts and Luna here travels the world looking for exotic creatures."

"Good for you, now can you afford better options than the standard wands?"

"Yes we can." Sakura said.

Aki pulled out two boxes giving them to Harry and Luna. "Two sets of 4 high powered wands."

"Now for custom wands."

Aki went into the backroom and after hearing a lot of crashing and breaking she came back out with a lot of wand making materials. After cutting some rare woods from a living plant that was trying to bite her and curses (verbal ones) and a "God I hate these plants!" comment.

"First you Luna 10 inches Mulberry wood with Jann Hair. Try it out."

Luna gave the wand a swish, it felt like it was another part of her the feeling she got from her other ministry made wand was a travesty compared this new one. When she gave it a whirl a flight of what look like owls came out.

"Perfect, now for Harry 13 ½ inches Ebony with Efreet horn. Give it a whirl."

Again the wand was more perfect and way more powerful for Harry than his standard phoenix feather wand.

"Can you put recognition runes on these new custom wands so know one can touch them but the owners?" Sakura asked.

"Certainly. I would want to be on the other side of those babies."

After another 15 minutes of work and a little bleeding from Harry and Luna to activate the Runes on the Genie core wands they were ready to go. Happy with their new wands they paid 800 K Dollars for their purchases with new wand holders and accessories. Next they got new Backpacks that were weightless, limitless, and can carry just about anything in them. Next thing Harry wanted were Trunk Manors for him and Luna and a Fluxtime Matrix Device. He couldn't make what Sakura made but maybe he could find a wizardry equivalent Sakura did tell him that this place combined Science and Magic.

So Harry, Tomoyo, and Luna went to a trunks emporium shop where he found what he was looking for in Trunks, a Wizardry trunk manor that worked with electricity using both technologies, Harry got the Manual to build more. Next was a magical gadget shop where Harry bought a magical Holographic watch and a Russian wizard made Fluxtime Device called the Chronos device where in a certain Radius per day it will give a wizard 30 days of time for researching and training.

Harry did the calculations in his head it was the beginning of Summer he had at least 12 weeks until school started that would give him and Luna 5 ½ years of non stop training in the fields he wanted to study. Next they wanted to see what kind of other Magic they needed to study, so Tomoyo took them to a Magical Seer. Her name was Citrini Shastri she was an Indian Seer. She greeted Tomoyo and her new customers.

"Hello Tomoyo what can I do for you today."

"I have two new people for you can you see is they are some kind of Mage?"

"Sure."

Citrini breathed deeply and did a scan of Luna first.

"I see for this one, a person that can see and master Fate in herself and others. For the other one He has the potential to Master Death itself. So in other words we have a Fate Mage and a Death Mage. There are books to get you started but you will need masters to teach you."

The group then went to collect Sakura who was meditating under a Cherry Blossom tree. As she was meditating an intense Pink-White-Golden glow was surrounding her.

"I got to know how she does that she is keeping the Wackspurts away." Luna commented.

"Sorry I was organizing my dreams, I have a funny feeling that we were suppose to meet." Sakura said

Sakura then pulled out 2 DVDs and recorded all her Dreams for the past month on them.

"We can look at these later. Don't you two need books to study?"

"Yes that is where we are going next." Harry said.

"Then lets go."

They went to the book store and got books on Eastern and Western Charms, Transfiguration, Animation, Wizardry Runes, International wizardry potions, muggle chemistry, biology, physics, applied Algebra and Calculus, computer science, occlumacy and legitimacy, Magical Theory, Art of War, Fate Magic (Luna), Death Magic (Harry), Arthimacy, Warding, Blood Magic, Appariation and Portkeys and Dark Arts.

The new group of friends went to a Magical Gymnasium next and purchased Gym equipment for Harry's trunk and got all kinds of cook books for special Diets. With the shopping done Sakura, Tomoyo, Harry, and Luna all teleported back to Sakura's house. Sakura and Tomoyo told their story, and then Harry and Luna told their story.


	3. Harry and Luna's Story

Sakura Kinomoto New Adventures

Wizardry World Adventure

Chapter 2: Harry and Luna's Story and beginning of training

Harry started his story.

"It all started when my twin Thomas and I was a year old a Dark Wizard by the name of Voldemort broke into our house that was under a Fidilius Charm. He stunned our baby sitter and cast a killing curse on Thomas forehead but it rebounded and disintegrated Voldemort's body. You see it was a Wizard War going on and the dark wizard and his followers was winning due to incompetent leaders of the other side. Any way my parents came home to see my brother and I crying on the floor. My parents came home 30 minutes later and called the Headmaster of Hogwarts Albus Dumbledore. He immediately flooed to the house in Godric's Hollow and took a look at the scene and saw a lightening bolt scar on Thomas forehead and declared him the Boy who lived and defeater of Voldemort. He then told my parents to concentrate on raising Thomas and disown who they thought was a squib."

"You mean your parents disowned you because a Headmaster of a school said so? That's sick!" Sakura screamed.

"He even signed the papers." Luna said disgusted.

"They then got the grounds keeper of the school to send me to an orphanage, I was there until I was four years old until the non magical orphanage was burned down by the Dark wizard's followers the Deatheaters. Here's where the part gets weird because I also died but my magic transported my body away. I went into the spirit world and my guides showed me the possibilities of what would have happened if I was the boy who lived. This part I better show you in a pensive."

Harry took out a pensive and extracted a copy of his memories of the time he was in the spirit plane and showed his friends in and they seen Harry's torture and abuse at the Dursleys for ten years and who was responsible of putting him there. His parents dying at the hands of Voldemort. Snape and Dumbledore hearing the prophecy that lead to his family's demise in that timeline. Harry's seven treacherous years at Hogwarts. Voldemort's revival. Dumbledore doing nothing to prepare Harry to face Voldemort. Dumbledore's manipulations and sacrificing of Harry and Voldemort winning the war. Or Harry winning the war with extremely high causalities only to be betrayed by the Wizardry World. Their was a lot of other bad possibilities. Harry's magic transporting him to his new Guardian Merlin. He was told to go back to reform the British wizardry world. That they will be watching over him.

"I then woke up at Merlin and Morgana LeFay's house and they gave me food and adopted me. I told them what happened to me since it was etched in my memory they looked at it in a pensive and told me I could stay with them. For the next five years they trained me in ancient wizardry magic and planning on how to destroy and rebuild the wizardry world in Britain. They even gave me their treasure from Glastonbury Tor. Which totaled 20 Billion Galleons. He said he had plenty more in other places. I put the money in different wizardry banks that was around the world except Gringotts in Britain. I met Luna in Sweden when she was with her mother and father looking for Crumpled Horned Snorkacks when I was eight and she was seven."

Luna picked up the story.

"Harry warned me of what would happen to my mother and showed it to me so when my mother tried the chaos spell that was going to kill her Harry was there to knock her out of the way of the blast saving her life. She never tried that again. Harry and I were inseparable ever since. Harry taught me occulmacy and legitimacy before I got my Hogwarts letter. Harry elected to go to a different school, one that appealed to different Magical creatures. Moonrise Magical Academy in Switzerland."

"Here is the reason I asked you your story." Sakura said.

Sakura popped in her dream DVD on her player and show them exactly what they told and showed her

in the pensive with a lot more details.

"Can I keep these two DVD's they will help me later on." Harry asked.

"Sure I can make another copy."

"Looks like we'll be busy all summer." Tomoyo said.

"Yeah will need to arrange for some tutors for certain subjects." Luna said. "We can do that in two weeks. We'll need to write out a schedule for training."

"We'll be training separately Tomoyo and I in my trunk and Harry and Luna in his new trunk." Sakura said.

"We will shop for anything else as needed." Harry said. "I'm going to need a computer."

"We'll take care of that tomorrow. Out of training." Sakura said.

So the group made a schedule for their separate flux time training.

**June 1-3 Flux time Harry and Luna**

5:30-7:00 am Physical Training (running, tai chi, weights)

7:00-7:15 am Showers

7:15-7:45 am Breakfast

7:45-9:00 am Occulmacy and Legitimacy Theory and practice

9:00-12:00 pm Magical Theory (international) / Charms and transfiguration

12:00-12:30 pm Lunch

12:30-2:00 pm Meditation / Body Magical Channels

2:00-4:00 pm Appariation / Portkey Training/ Wizardry Rune Magic Theory and Practice

4:00-6:00 pm Mage Magic Theory / Fate (Luna) Death (Harry)

6:00-6:30 pm Dinner

6:30-9:00 pm Egyptian/Sumerian/Japanese Ancient and Modern Dark Arts Theory and practice

9:00-11:00 pm Non-Magical Science (Computer, Biology, Physics, Chemistry)

11:00 – 5:30 am Bed

"After the first three months Fluxtime well get some leisure time." Harry told Luna.

Sakura and Tomoyo was more Brutal.

**June 1-3 Flux time Sakura and Tomoyo**

5:30-7:00 am Physical Training (running, tai chi, weights)

7:00-7:15 am Showers

7:15-7:45 am Breakfast

7:45-9:00 am Psionic (Sakura) / Mind Mage (Tomoyo) practice

9:00-12:00 pm Abjuration and Conjuration (Sakura), Enchantment (Both), Divine Magic Western (Tomoyo)

12:00-12:30 pm Lunch

12:30-2:00 pm Meditation / Ascension Powers Practice / Astral Traveling

2:00-4:00 pm Teleportation (Both) / Divination (Sakura)/ Runethine Magic (Both) Practice

4:00-6:00 pm Illusion, Transmutation (Sakura) Divine Magic Eastern Elemental(Tomoyo)

6:00-6:30 pm Dinner

6:30-9:00 pm Summoning Arts, Necromancy, Elemental Magic (Sakura) Enchantress Combat Magic (Tomoyo)

9:00-11:00 pm Non-Magical Science (Advanced Computer, Advanced Biology, Advanced Physics, Advanced Chemistry)

11:00 – 5:30 am Bed

"All this is Review for us Tomoyo, see you in thirty Days Harry." Sakura and Tomoyo went into Sakura's trunk manor and activated their version of a Chrono Device. Tomoyo stayed in Sakura's trunk room.

Harry and Luna went into Harry's Trunk and did the same. Luna picked the room next to Harry's.

**3 Months later Fluxtime**

The first three months for Harry and Luna were truly spectacular. They learned more spells in three months than at seven years in Hogwarts combined. The new Magical Theory book worked wonders for them. For transfiguration all they had to do was visualize what they wanted the object to be then wave their wand and the spell was cast. Physically Harry was in shape already from his magical school it took four weeks for Luna to catch up. Their version of Mind Magic was astounding it all started when Harry was learning his brand new computer the next day they shopped for it he had his Occulmacy and Legitimacy books on top of his computer books.

He then came up with the wildest idea no reason why it shouldn't work. He and Luna would organize their mind similar to that of a computer. No British wizard would think of that. So in their next session of fluxtime they organized their mind using a computer model which had them develop a photographic memory and picked up things much faster like Languages. Harry and Luna wanted to learn Latin, Japanese, and Egyptian since most of their spells will be in those languages. Harry and Luna both learned how to appariate and create portkeys. Now all they have to do is to learn to appariate through things like anti-appariation wards and they'll be all set in that area. In ancient Dark arts and the Necron books Harry and Luna had more ways to cripple, maim and kill that would make Voldemort Green with envy. With the sciences they actually understood how to make their magic work better. Like from chemistry Harry and Luna learned how to conjure simple chemical gases. They understood the world around them better and cast their spells accordingly. Harry knew that Sakura and Tomoyo already understood this.

Sakura had it so she could summon armies of hundreds of magical creatures, other plane creatures, undead, just about anything she wanted. She and Tomoyo practiced every piece of their magic and more in the Holographic Scenarios. Its what you do when you had 3000 years of training in three years. Today Sakura and Tomoyo was giving Harry and Luna a Naquidah treatment so their body magic would go faster and better. They infused every cell in their body with a Naquidah-iron compound. The process was virtually painless. They could move at ten times faster and ten times stronger than a Normal wand wizard.

During some of the Down time in Flux Time Harry and Luna decorated and furnished Harry's trunk home. It now had a potions lab, Dueling ring, large workout room, Kitchen, Eight Bedrooms, a science Laboratory where Harry and Luna can make all kinds of magical inventions, a portkey entrance room. Also outside of fluxtime Harry and Luna studied the Dream Disks thoroughly. Sakura came back with good news for Harry.

"Harry I have good news we found magical Tutors for you and Luna here is the list."

_Tsukasa Enoki- Japanese Sword expert, Body Magic expert, Mu tai Specialist_

_Kana Goenka- Fate Mage Mistress_

_Hassan Marsal- Death Mage Master_

_Quentin Ouvier- Dueling champion won 5 consecutive international wizardry duels._

_Alex Barret- Transfiguration and Arithimacy expert won order of Merlin second class in innovative Transfiguration_

_Igor Pavlov- Potions Master specializes in Healing Potions _

_Sami Zein- Charms, Warding, and Rune Expert_

"We'll start with Martial Arts, Fate and Death Magic, Dueling, and Potions if its no trouble can they be arranged to come on June 20th?"

"No problem I'll send Grace." Sakura said.

"Now lets make a new schedule for June 4-20."

**June 4-20 Flux Time Harry and Luna**

5:30-7:00 am Physical Training (running, tai chi, weights)

7:00-7:15 am Showers

7:15-7:45 am Breakfast

7:45-8:00 am Occulmacy and Legitimacy Practice

8:00-12:00 pm Ancient and Modern Dark Arts Egyptian/Sumerian/Japanese

12:00-12:30 pm Lunch

12:30-2:00 pm Charms/Transfiguration/DADA Hogwarts review years 1-5

2:00-4:00 pm Languages (Japanese, Latin, Egyptian)/Warding

4:00-6:00 pm Potions and Herbology Hogwarts review years 1-5

6:00-6:30 pm Dinner

6:30-9:00 pm Non Magical Battle Strategies

9:00-11:00 pm Non-Magical Science (Computer, Biology, Physics, Chemistry)/ Leisure Time/ Occulmacy

11:00 – 5:30 am Bed

Harry and Luna went over the schedule where Harry had Luna get all the books for Hogwarts in her first year. Although they had books from other countries it was good to learn the Hogwarts curriculum. They went into their trunk to start their new schedule.

At the same time Sakura and Tomoyo made out a different schedule.

**June 4-20 Flux Time Sakura and Tomoyo**

5:30-7:00 am Physical Training (running, tai chi, weights)

7:00-7:15 am Showers

7:15-7:45 am Breakfast

7:45-8:00 am Psion (Sakura) Mind Mage (Tomoyo) Practice

8:00-12:00 pm Alterian/Ori/Asgard/Advent Science

12:00-12:30 pm Lunch

12:30-4:00 pm Enchantment Magic (Tomoyo) Elder Magic (Sakura)

4:00-6:00 pm Sorcery (Sakura) and Divine (Tomoyo) Potions/Magic

6:00-6:30 pm Dinner

6:30-9:00 pm Inventions (Weapons) (Protective Gear)

9:00-11:00 pm Leisure time

11:00 – 5:30 am Bed

Sakura and Tomoyo decided that this would be a lot more review but would make protective rings, bracelets, amulets, and communication devices and gift them to Harry and Luna at the end of the summer. Over the next 16 months in flux time and outside would bring about changes to the young friends they wouldn't even know.


	4. More Training

Sakura Kinomoto New Adventures

Wizardry World Adventure

Chapter 3: Training Part 2

**16 months later flux time**

Harry and Luna didn't know where to begin with all the changes that happen to them. First they learned to appariate using Neutrino energy. They went to a Geneva Science center to study Neutrinos and how they acted after the first month of flux time using a light Mage sight or Aura reading that Merlin taught him, Harry studied the Neutrinos, then replicated the energy in himself and taught it to Luna. Who had her own Aura Reading ability. Now they can Appariate through wards they appairated into Hogwarts Ravenclaw Dorm rooms and appairated out and was ecstatic.

Next their training in Ancient Dark Arts and Foreign Magic increased exponentially, they had new dark shields, Dark patronus charms in which Luna's was a Nightmare (a dark magical horse opposite of a unicorn) Harry's was a Black Dragon. They also finished the Hogwarts curriculum for the Basic magical and elective classes. They also perfected Warding and with their dark art knowledge they put up all kinds of dark and ancient Wards in their trunks. Which meant no one was getting in or out if not keyed to the wards.

They also read a lot of history on non magical warfare. Luna was surprised that non magical people had warfare down to a science. Harry wasn't so surprised he read history of the non magical world in one of his classes last year.

Another good thing that came out of the 16 months was that Sakura and Tomoyo took them to buy their Swords and supplied the materials with Harry being a Magical Longsword and Luna a Magical Scimitar. Sakura and Tomoyo also made something similar to the room of Requirement in Harry's and Luna's Trunks for spell and weapons practice. The magical longsword and scimitar could cast wizardry spells amplified to 10 times a normal spell's strength. Their swords also had other special properties too Harry's longsword was a +3 Life Stealing Magical Longsword. Luna's was a +3 Icy Death Magical Scimitar. With all the recognition charms and blood Runes on them no one could touch those swords but them.

Sakura and Tomoyo made all kinds of nifty gadgets and equipment during their Flux time they were tested out and ready to go. One was a holographic communication device that can contact their friends from anywhere in the world. They also did some astral traveling adventures, where they went to other planes. Sakura and Tomoyo also worked on their business ventures on their free time. Making huge profits since they manufacturer their own products. They sell specially made natural oils and other natural products to markets around the world. They have 10 advanced engineering facilities deep underwater in the Pacific ocean phased in a pocket dimension.

"After we finish our Summer training Luna and I are getting a whole new wardrobe. Although these spandex training outfits you made us are working wonders." Harry told Sakura. "Luna got magazines on Muggle fashion to see what she liked, simple yet elegant for her."

The next thirty months in Flux time would be real exciting for Harry and Luna, They would get started on their respective mage magic, Learn Swordsmanship and martial arts, Dueling, and Healing potions. Harry made sure he restocked his trunk with all different types of cuisines for his mentors and masters. Luna not surprisingly struck an odd friendship with Kero outside of Flux time. She was fascinated with the creature.

Harry decided on a new schedule.

**June 20-July 20 Flux Time Harry and Luna**

5:30-7:00 am Physical Training (Running, Tai Chi, weights)

7:00-7:15 am Showers

7:15-7:45 am Breakfast

7:45-8:00 am Occulmacy and Legitimacy practice

8:00-12:00 pm Martial Arts / Sword Training / Body Magic

12:00-12:30 pm Lunch

12:30-4:00 pm Dueling Practice

4:00-7:00 pm Fate Mage Magic(Luna) Death Mage Magic (Harry)

7:00-8:00 pm Dinner

8:00-10:30 pm Potions

10:30- 5:30 am Bed

The tutors arrived at the trunk portkey entrance room one at a time and Harry and Luna greeted them. They told them about the Chronos device and what it will do. Harry also told his tutors to cross train each other so they wouldn't get bored. Harry told them to put them through the ringer. Harry went over the schedule with the tutors and they approved. Harry gave a tour of the Trunk manor and then showed the tutors to their rooms. He transferred 2 million galleons each in their accounts and activated the Chronos device. Again Harry and Luna would make discoveries in magic that was never seen in the likes in the British wizardry world.

Sakura and Tomoyo were not going to take it easy either. Since they didn't age unless they wanted to they planned to stop aging at 18 years old. They couldn't go past 21 any way. Sakura and Tomoyo also had an idea about Nanotech technology and clothing for the four of them. Sakura and Tomoyo decided that they would work with no clothes on during the rest of their flux time sessions.

**June 20-July 20 Flux Time Sakura and Tomoyo**

5:30-7:00 am Physical Training (Running, Tai Chi, weights)

7:00-7:15 am Showers

7:15-7:45 am Breakfast

7:45-9:00 am Psionics (Sakura) Mind Mage (Tomoyo)

9:00-12:00 pm Sword Practice/Martial Arts Holographic Room

12:00-12:30 pm Lunch

12:30-4:00 pm Akashic Practice / Magic Practice

4:00-6:00 pm Summoning Arts/ Ascended Powers

6:00-9:00 pm Science and Research/Arcane and Divine Potions/Magic Practice

9:00- 10:30 pm Leisure Time

10:30-5:30 am Bed

They went into Sakura's Trunk Manor and stripped naked and activated their version of the Chronos Device. During this flux time session they would make discoveries about each other and magic that they wouldn't thought possible.

**30 months later Flux time**

Sakura and Tomoyo walked out of the trunk hand in hand. They had Jean shorts and Halter tops on. During flux time their bodies were very athletic and curvy. Their bodies grew during that last session Tomoyo grew to be 5 feet 6 1/2 inches, Sakura grew to be 5 feet 6 inches. They had nice bust sizes 34C for Sakura, 36C for Tomoyo. There eyes had a glow to them that reflected power, Sakura's was glowing green and gold, Tomoyo's was glowing light purple and gold.

Their last session in Flux time found them mastering all their magic and their fighting abilities, they learned how to gather knowledge from the collective conscience of the universe. They made four new computer wrist bands that would use nanotechnology with micro naquadah amplifier to replicate their new clothing that would have amplified shields to protect from bullets, explosions and spells. They would also work with amplifying wizardry magical spells 10 times for Harry and Luna. The clothes consisted of a leather like cloak, leather like vest, leather like pants, fingerless gloves, the shirts would be different styles for each person. They also made a slew of cure disease, cure light wounds, neutralize poison, and remove curse potions.

Harry and Luna finally came out of their trunk with Harry eyes glowing AK green and Luna's glowing bright silver. Their session in flux time was truly spectacular. In potions Luna sat down intensively to learn potions the right way, Snape was a very dismal teacher. Harry was learning the subject at his school but didn't get a grasp on it until his potions tutor, Igor Pavlov, showed him how to make them easily. They had healing potions that would make Poppy Pomfrey green with envy. No matter how much they put it Hogwarts was not the best school for witchcraft and wizardry. In dueling with Quentin Ouiver they learned different dueling strategies, and how to lair different spells. They learned to lair 5 different spells together, with their foreign and dark art knowledge they were truly lethal. Like Sakura and Tomoyo Harry and Luna grew up and looked ripped.

Harry found out one thing about Luna she was insanely deadly with her scimitar, she had moves he was still trying to learn with a sword. Tsukasa Enoki was impressed with both of them. Luna was also an apprentice of Fate Mage magic while Harry was an apprentice of Death Mage magic. The first spells they learned was their respective Mage sights. Harry's was called Grim sight he could read magical and psychic auras, and see if people have rubbed shoulders with Death. This also refers to things and places. Luna's mage sight was called Sybil's sight, like Harry she could read magical and psychic auras unlike Harry she can see past and future trends. Using these sights they can anticipate what opponents was going to do. They also learned Astral projection and even met Sakura and Tomoyo in the Astral plane while training. Where Luna learned how to manipulate the trends of Fate in a good way, Harry learned how to deal with the dead and the undead, especially Vampires.

The next thing that happened was the gifts that Sakura and Tomoyo gave Harry and Luna. First were rings of anti-scurrying and for Harry and Luna they turned them into portkey rings which can go invisible. The next gift were the new holographic communicators so that they could always keep in contact no matter where on earth they were. Their most prized gift was the wrist bands that made their new battle clothing using nanotechnology Sakura explained how they worked and their features. With all the recognition runes and spells no one can touch the bands but them. They were ecstatic when they tried them out, it was like a second skin being put on them. They even had the feature of transforming to the way they wanted them to look just by thinking about it.

Today the group was going to take the day off. Sakura and Tomoyo were going to Tokyo non-magical and magical district for some business ventures and do a little shopping. Luna and Harry decided to go to London. Harry and Luna needed a whole new non-magical wardrobe. Luna wanted to get her school supplies. Harry was going to pay for them. They grabbed their backpacks and appariated to Luna's home.

"Hello Harry and my darling look at you you've grown." Mrs. Lovegood said.

"Thank you mommy Harry's been taken care of me in Japan, How's Daddy?" Luna said.

"I'm just fine dear." Xenos Lovegood said giving his daughter a hug. "In your last letter you said you wanted to go shopping today. By the way whose Phoenix is that it is beautiful."

"It's a new friend of ours we made in Japan. Its hard to explain but I'll tell you everything on August 11th. By the way I got a few pictures of a few Dark elves. Their actually pretty nice people once you meet them."

"I haven't heard from them since Merlin's time here I guess they migrated somewhere else."

"Actually their still in Europe they just live underground. They have secret underground cities." Harry committed.

"Here are the pictures, I have another copy of them in my backpack just don't tell where they are." Luna said.

"Good these should be good for the next edition of the Quibbler." Xenos said impressed.

"How was the Bugbear sighting." Harry said.

"We were chased out of Canada by a Yeti." Xenos said dejected.

"Ouch! If it helps at all Bugbears like to take bodyguard jobs in Magical nightclubs." Harry said.

"Thanks for the tip Harry, now if I can only find a Magical Nightclub." Xenos said laughing.

"Now why don't you come in the shops don't open for a few hours." Mrs. Lovegood said happily.

"Sorry were still on Tokyo Time." Harry said.

Harry and Luna went to the living room and talked about some of the things they did over the summer. They learned about Living and self adjustable wards and Xenos asked Harry and Luna to place some on the house. They readily did. They made the wards so Xenos and Mrs. Lovegood can adjust them at will. During that time Mr. and Mrs. Lovegood got ready for their shopping trip. After eating breakfast The Lovegoods and Harry started their shopping trips. First they went to the Leaky Cauldron where Mrs. Lovegood opened the way to Diagon Alley. First they went to Gringotts where Harry opened an account of 1 million galleons. Luna needed her second year books Harry also told her to buy the rest of the years books. Luna agreed they also wanted books on how to make brooms.

Harry had a cloak on so no one would see his face. Luna would shop for robes and other supplies later. When they finished Diagon Alley. Harry and Luna went to non-magical London and shopped for a whole new wardrobe. Afterward they went to a bookstore and got more Science books and Cookbooks. They then appariated back to Luna's House to drop her purchases off. On August 12th they would go to Paris for Harry's school shopping. They then portkeyed back to Tomeda in Harry's trunk manor where Harry made his next schedule for flux time.

**July 21-Aug. 11 Flux time Harry and Luna**

5:30-7:00 am Physical Training (Running, tai chi, weights)

7:00-7:15 am Showers

7:15-7:45 am Breakfast

7:45-8:00 am Occulmacy and Legitimacy practice

8:00-10:00 am Martial Arts, Sword Practice, Body Magic

10:00-12:00 pm Foreign Magic and ancient Dark Arts (Egyptian, Sumerian, Japanese)

12:00-12:30 pm Lunch

12:30-1:30 pm Dueling Practice

1:30-4:00 pm Charms, Warding, and ancient Runes

4:00-6:00 pm Fate Mage Magic (Luna) Death Mage Magic (Harry)

6:00-7:00 pm Dinner

7:00-9:00 pm Transfiguration and Arithmacy

9:00-10:30 pm Leisure Time/ Science studies

10:30-5:30 pm Bed

Once again Harry explained the Chronos device to his and Luna's arriving tutors. Sami Zein was pretty fascinated with the device they never heard of such a device.

"Its a one of a kind wizardry Device. I don't want it broken." Harry said.

Although the Russian wizard who made it did have a manual on how to make another one and repair it. Harry memorized it and put the manual away for safe keeping.

Tsukasa Enoki, Kana Goenka, Hassan Marsal, Sami Zein and Alex Barret went to their trunk rooms. Harry once again told them to cross train each other so they wouldn't get bored. Again they liked that idea some of them were already better wizards because of it. Harry activated the Chronos device to begin their final phase of training.

**July 21-Aug. 11 Flux time Sakura and Tomoyo**

5:30-7:00 am Physical Training (Running, tai chi, weights)

7:00-7:15 am Showers

7:15-7:45 am Breakfast

7:45-9:00 am Psionic (Sakura) and Mind Mage (Tomoyo) practice

9:00-11:00 am Martial Arts, Sword Practice

11:00-12:00 pm Sorcery Magic (Sakura) Divine Magic (Tomoyo)

12:00-12:30 pm Lunch

12:30-1:30 pm Holoroom Practice

1:30-4:00 pm Runethine Magic

4:00-6:00 pm Enchantress Magic (Tomoyo) and Elder Magic (Sakura)

6:00-7:00 pm Dinner

7:00-9:00 pm Akashic Powers/ Ascended Powers practice

9:00-10:30 pm Leisure Time/ Anything they missed

10:30-5:30 pm Bed

By the end of this session of flux time their magical skills would be complete and fine tuned. They again went into Sakura's trunk, stripped naked, activated their version of the Chronos Device and got to work. Tomoyo took a moment to fondle Sakura's breasts, Sakura kissed her back they would see what this flux time session leads too.

**22 months later flux time**

Sakura and Tomoyo made astounding progress in their business ventures, their magic, and each other they were now a stable and very loving couple. They found out that they were soul mates doing a capability spell. This didn't surprise Sakura in the way they acted around each other since they were five years old. She thought she liked Syaoran but he ended up with Meilin and running family matters. This didn't mean that they wasn't good friends they were, Sakura wasn't just in love with him. The two had very athletic cut bodies. They chose to stay around 18 years of age. They were 10 times stronger and faster than normal humans. They were masters of their respective magic, psionics, and ascended powers. They learned to talk to the collective conscience of the universe and a whole lot more.

For Harry and Luna they finished all their hardcore training they absorbed all the knowledge of their tutors where they became masters of their crafts. On their free time Harry and Luna learned some of the parseltounge language, enough to open the chamber of secrets and change the password. He also learned enough to erect some high parseltounge wards. Like Sakura and Tomoyo they were cut like athletes Harry's eyes glowed an intense AK green with a storm growing across them, Luna's looked like twin silver stars shining in the night sky. Also outside their training in Flux time Harry and Luna furnished Luna's trunk manor. There was no way in hell she was sleeping in the dorms.

It was Harry's idea to turn the chamber of secrets to a training center called the Moon Lair. It would have a monitoring station with wireless video cameras all over Hogwarts, in the common rooms, the great hall, the dungeons, The staff room, and the Headmaster's office. Harry ordered the package of electronics that he needed and had EMP protection from the United States, Harry and Sakura also made a Holographic technological version of the marauder's map that showed where everyone was in the castle, they made it from an astral tour of the castle.

It was now time for Harry and Luna to leave. Sakura and Tomoyo were going to monitor them with their communication devices and communication satellites.

"Sakura, Luna and I like to thank you for every thing you have done for us." Harry said.

"I just showed you the way you did the rest on your own. Your training, magical inventions, and other stuff you did on your own." Sakura said.

"Yes, but we never would have went this direction if it wasn't for you." Luna said. "And you helped give us a place to train."

"Don't worry about it, we should be thanking you for coming here. Besides you can communicate with us anytime you want and whenever you need us we'll be there." Tomoyo said.

"Is everything packed up Luna?"

"We're all set Harry."

"Then its time to go. Bye Sakura, Bye Tomoyo we'll talk to you soon." Harry said.

With that Harry's portkey rope activated and they were off straight back to Luna's house.


	5. Training Daphne and Neville

Sakura Kinomoto New Adventures

Wizardry World Adventure

Chapter 4: Training Daphne and Neville

Harry and Luna landed a few feet away from Luna's house where Luna's parents were waiting for them. They were adjusting the new warding placed on the house.

"Hello Harry, hi dear, these wards are incredible." Luna's mother said.

"Just don't tell the ministry about them, I think living and smart wards are illegal and considered Dark magic." Harry said.

"Mom, Dad if you can the family pensive we can show you what we did over the summer." Luna said.

They went inside and Xenos went to fetch the pensive. Luna already extracted her memories placed them inside the family pensive. Then Mr. and Mrs. Lovegood watched as they landed in Penguin Park in Tomeda, Japan and met Sakura and Tomoyo. They watch them go shopping, telling each other their stories. Most of all they saw the rigorous training Harry and Luna put themselves through in flux time, to prepare for Voldemort, Dumbledore, and the ministry. They also saw some of the magical races they met at the shopping center Sakura visited. To say that they were busy over the summer was an understatement.

When they finished the memories Xenos looked like he ran a marathon, he had the greatest amount of respect for Harry and Luna. While their parents were recovering Luna redeposited her memories back in her head.

"Luna, what are your plans now for Hogwarts its obviously that you don't need to go."

"Well we have two years before Voldemort returns, Harry is going to his school to gather allies and get his newts and masters early but before that Harry and I will train two other people in Flux time. We're going to transform the Chamber of Secrets into a training ground. As for me I'm going to write my Newts early by Halloween."

"Luna and I discussed this, when Voldemort returns we want you two to leave the country as you seen in Luna's memory in other time lines he takes you as a hostage on Luna's sixth year, I plan on making sure him and his deatheaters don't live past her fifth year."

"We will Harry now its time to go shopping, Luna's going to need new robes and we want to go with you to get your school supplies in Paris if that's okay with you." Mrs. Lovegood said.

"That's fine with me, let me write my guardians and then we can be off." Harry said.

Harry got a parchment and wrote:

_Dear M and M,_

_Luna and I completed our training were going shopping for school. Be home in 12 days to talk to you __about it._

_H.V._

Harry called Grace whom him and Luna had access to now, the brilliant White Chinese Phoenix came and Harry tied the letter to her leg. And she left in a brilliant white flame. They then Flooed to the Leaky Cauldron where Mrs. Lovegood opened the way to Diagon Alley. The place was filled today as the parents and kids went to get the school supplies for Hogwarts. Harry and Luna had cloaks on, While Luna went to Madam Malkin's robes for all occasions, Harry spotted the Greengrass family, they were the other people who knew what really happened to him.

'Boy are they going to be surprised at what changes happened to me and Luna.' Harry thought.

The Greengresses were shopping for Astoria who was starting her first year at Hogwarts, Harry and Luna met Daphne when they were 11. Daphne saw Luna at Madam Malkin's and excused herself from her family.

"Lovegood I haven't seen you all summer where is your partner in crime." Daphne asked.

Harry pulled the Hood of his cloak down and gave Daphne a timed portkey doughnut sized ring he just made and said.

"Can't explain here Daphne but take this portkey, its timed for 7:00 pm tonight, and pack some clothes for about two weeks we'll explain everything when you get to my new trunk manor."

"Trunk manor?"

"Just take the portkey Daph and tell your parents that your with us for two weeks it will be worth you while." Harry said handing her the portkey.

Daphne took the portkey her curiosity getting the best of her and she trusted Harry and Luna. She said.

"This better be worth it Vargas."

"Oh it is Daphne." Luna said. 

Daphne left, now all Luna has to do is get Neville she planned to go to his house after all the shopping is done. After they finished robe shopping, Harry and the Lovegoods portkeyed to France where Harry got his schoolbooks and robes. When they were finished they returned to the Lovegood home and placed their purchases in their school trunks. Harry and Luna got their trunk manors ready to train Daphne and Neville. At 5:00 pm Luna went to Neville's house to pick him up.

Luna got to Neville's house and told him to pack his bags for two weeks. Luna took the time to legitimize Neville, his mind told her that he had some distaste for the ministry and Dumbledore was nuts. Luna created a portkey for her home right in front of Neville who was surprised for a moment, Luna said she'll explain everything when they get to their destination. The portkey activated and a minute later Luna and Neville arrived at Harry's trunk manor. Luna got a pensive and deposited 12 strains of memories in there and told Neville to go in the memories would answer his questions.

"First I need a wizard's oath that you will not reveal what you are about to see."

Neville took the oath and Luna permitted him to enter the pensive. Once Neville entered the pensive he saw when Luna first met Harry, Harry saving her Mom, Harry's and her adventures together, Going to Japan, and Harry's and Luna's training in flux time. Neville was mesmerized by the training they put themselves through. A few moments later Daphne Greengrass showed up in the portkey room. Harry led her to his pensive and told her to go in and he'll answer any questions she had afterward. She went into the pensive. After an hour the ice queen of Slytherin came out with the biggest calculating look in her eyes. She also had the biggest amount of respect for Harry and Luna. Daphne had only one question why was she here. Harry answered her.

"We are here to jump start your training, the stuff they teach at Hogwarts is lets say severely lacking to put it kindly. A lot of stuff you will have to learn on your own but I will give you a good year of training in flux time. While Luna will train Neville. We will also transform the chamber of secrets into a training ground. Any questions?"

"When do we get started?" An eager Neville asked.

"As soon as Harry and I remove that strange block on your magic Neville, its probably the reason why you couldn't perform well at Hogwarts." Luna said.

Harry and Luna went into Neville's mind scape and found the offending block, Luna enlarged his magical channels while Harry worked with Neville to remove the block. As soon as the block was removed Neville now had access to his full memories and magic and accessed them he did. He found that Dumbledore was the one who blocked his magic.

"Why would that bastard put blocks on me?" Neville asked.

Harry gave Neville the prophecy that guided Dumbledore's and Voldemort's actions that he learned from the spirit realm.

"One with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... etc. etc."

"My guess is that he wanted someone he could manipulate and sacrifice when the time was right." Harry continued. "My brother was perfect for him to do that, but we'll talk about this after your training. Also during your training you will be making new wands for yourselves. I have books on wand making."

Luna showed Neville and Daphne to their rooms while Harry written up a schedule.

**Aug. 12 – Aug. 24 Flux time**

5:30-7:00 am Physical Training (Running, Tai Chi, weights)

7:00-7:15 am Showers

7:15-8:00 am Breakfast

8:00-10:00 am Martial Arts / Body Magic / Appariation

10:00-11:30 pm Dark Arts (Necron books)

11:30-12:00 pm Lunch

12:00-1:00 pm Dueling Charms

1:00-2:00 pm Dueling Transfiguration

2:00-4:00 pm Dueling Practice

4:00-6:00 pm Battle strategies/ Non-Magical Science

6:00-7:00 pm Dinner

7:00-9:00 pm Occlumency / Potions

9:00-11:00 pm Leisure time and Entertainment

Harry gave Luna the schedule for approval, then gave Daphne a High powered wand for practice while Luna gave one to Neville. Making sure he had everything ready Harry activated the Chronos device.

**12 months later Flux time**

After the last day of Flux time Harry met with his inner circle. The Hogwarts Outsiders as they called themselves began planning on who they were going to train in the future made Moon Lair. Since he showed Daphne and Neville the dream DVD that show Voldemort's return in a matter of two years, and Dumbledore doing absolutely nothing to prepare them or his Boy who lived. The group decided to prepare themselves and some others.

During Flux time the little group all got to know each other better. Harry taught Daphne while Luna taught Neville. Daphne and Neville became really good friends over the last twelve months.

"So who are you two going to start training first. Since you two are going to do the Training."

"I'm thinking Tracy Davis shes not in the inner circle of Malfroy in Slytherin."

"Neville?" Harry said.

"Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott are two good choices."

"Daphne why don't you add Padma Patil too I'll talk to her."

"Luna will you be staying in the dorms?" Daphne asked.

"No for the other children safety, I'll be staying in the Moon Lair, I made rechargeable portkey rings for you two to go there."

"After this meeting, Luna and I will be going there to start transforming the place, I also have to pick up my electronic surveillance equipment for information gathering inside Hogwarts. Everything should be ready by September 1st. I will be working on my magical masters in Charms, Transfiguration, DADA, ancient Runes, and potions at my school. Luna when are you going to write your OWL and NEWTS"

"End of this year for both."

"And the rest of you?"

"Around the same time." Daphne and Neville said.

"I made another training trunk with a Chronos Device so you can train and teach, Daphne and Neville. I take it your new wands are more suited for you two?"

"Yes their much better than our ministry made wands." Daphne said with a smirk. "I don't think no one wants to be on the other side of my wand."

Daphne's new wand was Ash 11 inches with Boomslang venom core with phoenix feather very sturdy good for Hexes, Jinxes, Dark Arts, Charms and transfiguration. She made it during her second month of flux time and couldn't wait to try it out on any person that bothered her. Daphne had the distinct feeling that she will be Hexing a lot of people with this wand over the coming year. Especially with all the Magic she learned from Harry and Luna.

Neville also with an evil smirk on his face had a very temperamental new wand. His new wand properties were Rowan wood 12 inches with Doxy wings and a phoenix feather core sturdy very good all around wand. Good for light and dark magic, DADA, charms, and transfiguration.

Once they had their new wands they made astounding progress in their training. They learned dueling strategies, spell layering which wasn't taught at Hogwarts or in Britain, One of the things they did on their free time was trying to figure out the unforgivable curses. Every curse had a counter curse except the Crucio, and the killing curses, Harry, Daphne, and Luna got a spectrum energy reader and after a very tough learning curve they fired every spell and counter spell they knew at the head of the spectrum energy reader. After paying 20,000 pounds for more heads. They found out that the Killing curse had millions of equations in it.

Harry figured maybe Non magical computer science can help wizard kind again. They were much more advanced than wizards. Harry looked on the internet about Computer hackers. They had the brains and were very discrete to do what he needed to do. He was going to meet some on September 8 to see if he can get software developed to solve the equations and develop their counter frequencies. It was a long shot but if he could do it. It will give him and his troops a huge advantage on the battlefield.

The group talked about trivial stuff before they adjourned the meeting and Daphne and Neville made portkeys to go home. Harry went to his Guardians Merlin and Morgana's house where he showed his memories of what happened over the summer.

"Harry, my, my have you grown." Morgana commented.

"So you finally got trained up Harry?" Merlin asked.

"Yeah, Sakura and Tomoyo were real nice in letting us use their house to train. By the way your potion ingredients are in my storage trunk let me get them and put them in your potions lab."

Harry gathered the ingredients he got from Maelstrom and other places which was about 10 crates of foreign and rare potion and wand core ingredients.

"Now that you completed your wand training, your training with us will intensify during your school year while you work on your masters." Morgana said.

"That's good, I also need to start making allies although I've got enough friends at school of other magical races."

Three hours later Harry and Luna appariated to Hogwarts inside the Chamber of Secrets and began transforming and cleaning the place out. They expanded the place, got rid of some of the statues, the dead Basilisk that was killed before his second year by he and Merlin was being harvested by Merlin. The bones were cleaned out by Harry and Luna. Over the next five days Luna pictured and built what she wanted in the chamber to look like. It was a place for training and living. There were four dueling rings, the inner chamber was for meetings and surveillance. Harry set up the specialized electronic equipment in the inner chamber and while invisible placed hidden cameras with Sumerian high parseltounge disillusion charms and wards all over Hogwarts.

They also placed the Holographic marauders map on the table in the inner chamber. Harry and Luna placed a lot of magical and non-magical specialty made entertainment like a dartboard, TV, DVD players, stereo system, DVD movies, and a whole lot more. It also had a mineral pool, shower stalls for boys and girls, an infirmary with beds, a potions lab, surprisingly there were no books in the chamber Harry figured that Voldemort either took them or they were destroyed somehow probably both. Harry made a note to raid Riddle Manor after Voldemort was dead. Harry tested out all the equipment and they worked like a charm.

It was exhausting work but the duo finished by August 31, Luna placed her living trunk right next to the command center. She was going to surveillance the students to see if anything was newsworthy for the quibbler. She was also going to stay down here to review her NEWT material. The only way to reach that trunk was by trunk to trunk floo powder. Or the new neutrino appariation or neutrino portkey. With one last planning session Harry and Luna parted ways they would see each other on weekends. Harry changed the password to the entrance of the moon lair. Now it won't be accessed by anyone but him and Luna and the dark living wards inside there will do gruesome things to the uninvited.


	6. School Starts for Wizards

Sakura Kinomoto New Adventures

Wizardry World Adventure

Chapter 5: School Starts for our Heroes

**September 1, 1993**

Luna Lovegood was meditating on the Hogwarts Express while Daphne Greengrass, Tracy Davis, and Neville Longbottom were gauging the waters of some of the other students. Tracy was amazed when she saw Daphne and Luna they were cut like athletes. Luna more than Daphne. She had millions of questions for her friend. Daphne said she would give her answers when she start training her. Neville didn't want to hangout with Thomas Potters' arrogant Gryffindor buddies, Ron and Dean. If Ron or Dean bothered him this year well he had a number of new hexes and jinxes he couldn't wait to try with his new wand. Or he just might beat them up the old fashion way decisions, decisions.

It wasn't long before the Hogwarts Express pulled up to Hogsmead station. Where the second years and above were loaded on the Carriages taking them to the castle. The group known as the Hogwarts outsiders loaded on one carriage as they rode to the castle. Luna was busy checking all the magical students auras and cataloging them in her computer like mind. She also got a good look at what people was thinking just by looking at their auras. This was a great help to her budding seer abilities in which Sakura helped her nurture.

As they made their ways to their tables for the first of the year feast, Daphne, Neville, and Tracy sat with Luna where she gave them their rechargeable portkey rings, after the sorting ceremony the Headmaster made his announcements. It seems that Hagrid would be teaching Care of Magical creatures and a guy named Gordon Kettle is the new Defense Against Dark Arts teacher. After the feast the students went to their dorms, Luna already placed her school things in the new Moon Lair the night before. Luna left the dorms to an empty room and appariated to the Lair. Her holographic communicator went off it was Harry calling.

"Hi Harry, how are you settling in at school."

"Perfect Luna, I spoke with the staff, they seen how much I grown, I didn't want to tell them much, but the seers of the school figured out I did a lot of training over the summer so they decided to test me, the tests are tomorrow their similar to NEWTS if I pass I get to start working on my magical masters."

"By the way Remus Lupin is not the Defense teacher this year probably because there are no dementors here looking for people but Hagrid is still the Care of Magical creatures professor."

"Figured that was going to happen with no dementors around, Dumbledore is probably going to save him for fifth or six year."

"So when are going after Voldemort' Horcruxes. We did find on here in the moon lair what did you do with it."

"I took it to Gringotts and they removed the Horcrux taint out of Ravenclaw's Dileum and kept it. I then told them about the cup in the Lestrange Vault and they removed that too. We'll probably have to stun Thomas and portkey him to Gringotts to remove the one under his scar. Dumbledore wouldn't remove it or won't know how except killing him."

"I'll do that stun him and send him to Gringotts. Sometime during the day next week. Gringotts will remove it and send him back here via portkey."

"I'll send a letter and give them the heads up. The ring is going to be the thing that will ultimately kill Dumbledore, and I want that pleasure I think he has it or he'll try to find it in Thomas' sixth year I'll beat him to that. What we really have to fine is the slytherin necklace and his snake familiar. I'm going to the department of mysteries to destroy the prophecy in two weeks. The necklace is somewhere in Grimwald place right now. His snake I'll have to destroy on what would be Thomas' fifth year."

"What about the deatheaters." Luna asked.

"We take them out as they come, we'll get most people out of the order of the phoenix we can, the non diehards, the rest well they'll die when the ministry and wizenmort falls."

"We already discussed this in our training I just want to know when everything is going to be. How are we going to get rid of Voldemort?"

"Voldemort and Dumbledore will be easy to get rid of I'm more worried about whats going to happen afterward but we'll burn that bridge when we come to it. No deatheater will be left alive after this."

"And with your warning to Nicholas Flamel before your first year, I'll never forget that memory." Luna said.

"Oh when he and Perenelle broke his friendship with Dumbledore and giving him a fake philosopher stone and giving him an Howler at the end of the Hogwarts year for putting the students in Danger?" Harry remembered.

"How is uncle Nick by the way?" Luna asked.

"I wrote him after our training he wants to meet us around Christmas time you know Sakura, Tomoyo, you, and me." Harry answered.

"I'll call you back the others should be portkeying down here any minute." Luna said.

Two minutes later Neville, Tracy, Daphne and Susan Bones portkeyed in. They all had the look of awe on their faces.

"Oh wow this place is unbelievable who built it?" Tracy said.

"A friend of ours help build it for our training camp welcome to the moon lair." Luna said.

Luna gave the group a tour of the place which finally ended at the new trunk manor with the new Chronos Device in it.

"Now until you two learn occulmency I can't tell you every thing" Daphne said. "Thats why you are here we are going to jumpstart your training. I'm going to train you Tracy and Neville is going to train Susan."

"What about you Luna?" Tracy asked.

"Luna will train us all outside of flux time." Neville said. "We'll explain everything during your first flux time."

Daphne and Neville led Susan and Tracy into the trunk manor. Neville activated the Chronos Device and Susan and Tracy started their first month of training. Luna went into her trunk manor and did some physical training of her own she wanted to keep up with that. Afterward Luna left her Trunk manor and scanned the castle monitors for anything that was note worthy. One hour later the group's time in flux time was finished. First, Daphne and Tracy came out then Neville and Susan came out. Tracy had the biggest amount of respect for Luna in her eyes.

"How was your first month in Flux time." Luna laughed.

"You did this all summer?" Susan asked.

"It was intense, I had good company, and most of it was stuff I can't learn in Hogwarts." Luna said.

"Neville and I had an intense 12 months trust me when I say that we learned from the best. Luna you have a copy of all the books you learned from." Daphne asked.

"Yes there are copies in the Training trunk, more in my trunk and Harry's home trunk." Luna said. "Just use them when training."

"We will. One more question can we stay down here and live in the training trunk manor we don't want to be bothered by the dorms. Its so much nicer in there."

"I don't see why not, it will be fun." Luna said.

"Good I'll move the rest of my stuff from the dorms tomorrow." Daphne said. "Right now I'm tired, I'm getting some sleep."

"Well helping someone organize their mind will do that Daphne but your right its getting late, and I'm going to do some physical training in the morning. Night Daphne." Luna said retiring to her trunk manor.

The next morning after their workout the group portkeyed back to their dorms except Luna who appariated to the third floor empty classroom and made her way to the great hall. They all sat together at the Ravenclaw table. Then their timetables were delivered. Luna was free on Fridays and everyday after 4:00pm. Weekends there were no classes for her. She looked at the other schedules and groaned they would be asking her all kinds of questions on ancient Runes and divination.

The Hogwarts outsiders knew that they would be bored out of their skulls coming here they wanted to write their OWLS and NEWTS as soon as possible. They'll just go to class for show, do the spells right so they wouldn't have any homework and train in the Moon Lair. Luna looked at her schedule and seen that she had DADA with the Gryffindors at 11:00 am. She looked at her new watch and noticed that it was 8:30 am she decided to go back to the moon lair to work on her martial arts and sword training.

After she finished sparing with her holographic partner in her trunk, she went out of it and practiced her Tai chi and Katas in one of the Dueling rings. She noticed that it was 10:30 am when she was finished and got dressed. She then looked at the Holographic marauders map and noticed that there was no one on the third floor where fluffy was she apparated there then made her way to the DADA classroom where all the students were waiting. Luna thought that Dumbledore couldn't get any worse than Lockheart for last year. Gordon Kettle would prove her wrong. It turns out the he worked for the ministry as one of Delores Umbridge's assistants who was only going to teach the theory behind DADA.

'I guess the toad lady and Dumbledore wants student casualties for the second war.' Luna thought. 'This is going to be a long year. Well no one said I couldn't sic the Weasley twins on this idiot or show up for class.'

After reading the first chapter of this particular Defense book Luna discovered how useless it was. She'll read the rest over the next week in the Moon Lair. Good thing this class was only once a week. This class was dismissed an Hour later. The next class was transfiguration and after getting 20 points for Ravenclaw on a first try transfiguration a plastic fork to a tea cup. She got no written homework for the class. She had already read the book.

Classes were over for Luna for the day. She placed her books in her back pack and headed to an empty classroom and Apparated to the moon lair where she worked on her Dark Magic, and battle magic. Then she got the training trunk ready for the next flux time. After coming out of the training trunk Daphne, Neville, Susan, and Tracy showed up. They were finished for the day and this place was also good for study among other things and helping each other with their assignments. Luna had to plan on how to get Thomas out of the castle without raising the headmaster's suspicions. She'll have to coordinate a plan with Harry and Neville to execute by September 24.

**September 8**

Harry Vargas meanwhile passed his equivalent to the NEWTS with flying colors and now was working on his Masters in Charms, DADA, Transfiguration, Runes, Potions, and Physics. Since Harry was one of the only rare human wizards there. He made friends with other magical creatures, like a few moon elves, sun elves, Dark elves, Vampires, Werewolves, Tieflings, and Aasimars.

It turns out a greater immortal Aasimar was the Headmaster of the school. Harry still had to take Physical training and Arcanic Weapons which suited him just fine. Today was a day he was going to meet with the Hackers he found on the internet to see if they can write software to break down spells and find their counter. Right now he was at a pub in Cambridge University. A person walked up to him and said.

"I'm lost at sea."

"Seek the North Star of Orion's belt."

The person introduced himself as CyberMage and introduced his female friend as KC Reboot. Harry can tell by looking at them that they had real attitudes. He used his legitimist ability to read their minds and found out that they were working on their computer science PHD. They both sported earrings. Harry not wanting to waste any more time finally said.

"I'm glad to finally meet you I have a job that requires some discretion and I came across your group in cyber space. I got the idea that maybe I could hire your group to code me designer software. Money is not an issue, however I need you to look at the math involved and tell me up front if you can do this or not. I do not wish to waste your or my time."

The man and woman looked at his notepad, and his various frequency recordings. He and the girl exchanged his notes back and forth. They were muttering all sorts of mathematical and computer jargon that left Harry feeling like a second rate.

After what must have been 20 minutes of close examination Cyber Mage said, "Well from what I can see, these are fairly complex math series. It will take some time to develop the satchel codes. It will probably take four to six months to code and debug the software with a four people team."

He looked into Harry's eyes and said," I'll have to ask you for half the payment up front."

"How much do you want upfront?" Harry replied,

"That will be sixty thousand pounds up front and another sixty thousand when the software is complete. Take it or leave it." The man replied.

Harry sat there and gave them each a piercing glare and finally said.

"No problems."

Harry had an amused look on his face. He looked around the pub to make sure that no one was looking and pulled out the money and handed it over to them. The state of shock on their faces was priceless. Earlier that day he had converted eighty thousand pounds from galleons in case this problem presented itself.

Harry gave them a non magical postal address, so they could contact him if they needed some clarification. There was a pose office two blocks away from the Leaky Cauldron he used. Harry also set up a meeting with them for December 2 for an update on the software. Harry knew that from their minds that they would not try to cheat him. For one thing, they enjoyed challenges, and looked at his problem as just that. Second thing was that they were strapped for cash, so they were not going to pass up on the additional sixty thousand pounds. They now knew that he meant business, and so they were motivated. Satisfied about his new arrangement, Harry left and found himself in the back of the pub. He looked around to make sure that no one was there and apparated back to his living trunk manor at Moonrise Magical Academy.

Harry decided to contact Sakura and Luna. Harry pressed the pink button on the Holographic communicator device.

"Hey Harry-chan what's up."

"Hi Sakura are you real busy around Christmas"

"No I have nothing planned why?"

"Nicholas Flamel wants to meet us for Christmas remember when I wrote him?"

"Yeah I do, I wouldn't mind meeting him so I'll be there. By the way how is school going."

"Its going fine I've passed my tests and now working on my masters in the subjects I trained under, I should get those in about a year. I want to ask the teachers to take in Luna too since she trained with me all this time."

"That will be good, where do you want me and Tomoyo to meet you."

"I'll send you a timed portkey with Grace for Merlin's manor before school is out for the holidays."

"Okay, I better get back to this project I'm working on it involves designing a Transport ship its for future projects."

"Okay I'll let you get back to work. Gotta call Luna any way."

"Bye Harry I'll call you in a few weeks."

Harry then pressed the silver button on his Communicator Luna came up.

"Hi Harry, how did the meeting go."

"It went okay, you in the Lair now?"

"Yes, Tracy Davis and Susan Bones are almost caught up to Daphne and Neville, I've been showing them spells outside of flux time."

"How would you like to work on your masters now and take a Magical Races and Creatures and Divination course at the same time here. Two days a week the staff knows about you and you can use your Trunk floo network to come here. It shouldn't interfere with your work at Hogwarts. The Divination courses here are much better than Hogwarts."

"That would be nice. I tested out the year in half the classes here anyway. Neville and Daphne can call me on the new cell phones we taught them to use. What time are the classes."

"Wednesday and Friday between 1:00-4:00 pm."

"I'm free then."

"Has Daphne Hexed anyone yet?" Harry asked amused.

"Only the usual people Malfroy, Crabbe, and Goyle for getting to close to her sister. Hold on I think she wants to speak with you."

"Hi Vargas, heard you passed your NEWT exams and now working on your masters." Daphne said.

"Yeah the extra training plus being the only human wizard here worked wonders if all goes well you'll be seeing me at Hogwarts by six year, I won't be a student or a teacher, most of the time I'll be in the moon lair. I wanted to tell you and Neville don't use flux time past an equivalent of 4 years you want to still maintain your youth and beauty and live to see your great grand kids grow up you noticed Luna doesn't go there anymore?" Harry suggested.

"Yes I figured that, besides we have enough time outside of it to learn. You heard that the Defense teacher is another useless teacher. Some of the students are starting a Dueling Club." Daphne explained.

"Let me guess Thomas is in it?" Harry said.

"Among others." Daphne answered.

"You know how to use the Holographic marauders map right and the Surveillance station in the command center?" Harry asked.

"Yeah Luna taught me over the week. I must say Vargas I'm impressed there is all kinds of information to use against people with that."

"Keep an eye on that dueling club when you are free is that okay with you."

"That's perfect gives me something to do while I live here."

"You live down there?"

"Its soooo much nicer than the Slytherin Dorms I stay in the trunk manor when its outside of flux time."

"I'm glad Luna won't have to be alone down in the Lair."

"We keep her company well I better get back to studying I have ancient Runes tomorrow one of the rare classes I need to study."

"All right I'll talk to you later Daphne good night."

"Night Harry."

With that Harry turned his communicator off next week he would go to the department of mysteries and destroy the prophecy so Voldemort won't get his hands on it. Its been an interesting week who knows what will come in the coming days.


	7. Removing Thomas Scar

Sakura Kinomoto New Adventures

Wizardry World Adventure

Chapter 6: Removing Thomas' Scar

**September 16**

The last week was truly spectacular for the Hogwarts outsiders, Luna is now taking two classes at Moonrise Magical Academy, she was delighted to meet some Moon Elves, and Sun Elves. She decided to get a few pictures of them for the Quibbler and other magical races that were there. Daphne and Neville manned the Moon lair, while Tracy Davis and Susan Bones studied in the lounge area. They were studying sixth year material. Luna and Harry were unanimously elected the leaders of the group since they were the strategists of the group.

Luna had just finished with her new classes for the day. The next thing on the agenda was to destroy the prophecy. Luna and Harry planned this over the last week. Using astral projection for a week they made sure that no one was at the department of mysteries. Harry and Luna ran through all the scenarios in what was similar to the room of requirement in Harry's trunk. They found the exact location of the prophecy. Luckily their cloaks, that Sakura gave them, can them go invisible at will. It was just one of the features of the nanotech clothes maker had.

The operation was at 11:00 pm with no one guarding the department of mysteries the duo apparated inside, activated their invisibility fields, got the prophecy and apparated back to Luna's Trunk manor. After listening to the prophecy Harry and Luna destroyed it with a powerful globus destructio (destructive ball) hex. Mission accomplished. They both returned to their respective schools. Harry smiled as he went to sleep, he wanted to see the look on Voldemort and Dumbledore's face when they found out that the prophecy has been destroyed.

The next day was a weekend day so Harry spent it at Hogwarts in the moon lair with Daphne, Luna, Neville, Susan, and Tracy. Harry manned the command center making sure every thing worked. Another reason he was here was to plan on how to get Thomas out of the castle for a short period of time. Harry more wanted to stick it to Dumbledore than save his brother's life. He really didn't care about the two he just wanted to get rid of Voldemort faster.

While Susan and Tracy was in the library, Harry, Neville, Luna, and Daphne were in a meeting.

"Is Thomas ever alone." Harry asked.

"He never goes anywhere without his associates Ron and Dean although Ron can't fight his way out of a paper bag, he thinks he can but the reality is that he'll get killed in a matter of seconds in a duel." Neville said.

"Among the other third years Thomas must be the best dueler and that's not saying much." Harry said.

"Well not compared to any of us no." Daphne said.

"We'll probably need to stun his butt buddies too I got something very special planned for those two." Neville said evilly.

"Its probably best if you do it at night Neville, Luna or I can make the portkey, after you stun Thomas just toss the portkey at him say the password, that should send him to Gringotts while I tell the goblins whats going on. They'll remove the Horcrux out of his scar then heal the scar and I'll portkey him back to his bed at Hogwarts." Harry said.

"Why don't we do this tonight and get it over with its not like hes expecting it or anything. Daphne and I will monitor everything from here. While Harry goes to Gringotts." Luna said.

"True here's the portkey Neville just toss it at him and use your wand and say 'removal'. Harry gave him a piece of rope." Harry said giving the portkey to Neville. "I'm going to Gringotts right now and tell the goblins whats going on. Remember stealth is the order of the day."

"I'm glad you taught us that new invisibility spell its about to work wonders." Neville said.

"Alright I'm going to Gringotts see you guys in a couple of weeks." Harry said as he apparated out of the Moon Lair.

"Alright Thomas should be asleep by 11:00 pm Neville get ready, do you know the password to the Gryffindor dorms?" Luna asked.

"Yes I do."

"Don't go there until around 10:30 pm." Luna said strategically.

The group had Happy hour well into the night until 10:30 rolled around then Neville portkeyed to the Gryffindor dorms and found Thomas Potter's bed. He was already asleep, Neville cast _stupefy _on Thomas, Dean, and Ron. He then tossed the portkey at Thomas and tapped it with his wand and said Removal, then Thomas was gone. He then levitated Ron into Dean's bed and cast _vestimenta remotionem _(clothes removal) this particular spell removes all clothing except underwear. Neville then levitated Ron's arm around Dean. After that Neville portkeyed out the Gryffindor dorms laughing like a maniac, he would love to see the looks on their faces in the morning.

The girls saw what Neville did on the big plasma screen and they started laughing insanely. Meanwhile at Gringotts Harry paid the goblins 1000 galleons and they removed the Horcrux and healed the curse scar on Thomas head the procedure took under one hour while Harry had his hood, that had all kinds of parseltounge charms, up to hide his face. Harry specifically told them don't wake him up and they didn't. Harry then cast _stupefy _on Thomas and portkeyed him back on his bed at Hogwarts he put a self destruct charm on the Portkey. The portkey self destructed harmlessly and Thomas was back in his bed and Harry apparated back to Moonrise Magical Academy.

Back in the Moon lair Susan and Tracy congratulated Neville on a job well done.

"Nice one Longbottom I didn't think you had it in you." Tracy said laughing at the picture of an underwear clad Ron in a spoon position with Dean.

The group decided to go to sleep and wake up early to see Ron and Dean's reaction to Neville's prank.

**September 17**

Luna and the others woke up at 5:30 am and after their physical exercises and Showers they punched up the Gryffindor boys third year dorms on the plasma screen. It was 7:30 am and Ron and Dean were waking up.

"Wait for it." Daphne said.

Then they here two very unholy male screams as they saw Dean and Ron waking up next to each other. Then Dean did the only thing he could do he kicked Ron out of the bed hard.

The Hogwarts outsiders started laughing like maniacs back in the Moon Lair.

Thomas woke up with all the commotion and saw Ron on the floor dressed only in his undies and a beet red Dean glowering with anger.

"What in Merlin's name is going on here?" Thomas said.

"This idiot was caught in my bed with only our underwear on." Dean said pissed off.

"I swear Dean I didn't know I was in your bed." Ron said.

The argument went on for a half an hour until Dean told Ron if he ever even thinks about seeing him sleeping in his bed again he was going to castrate him. Dean was going to sleep with charms on his bed for now on.

It was time to go to breakfast and the rumor mill was buzzing, as soon as the other kids saw Ron they started laughing their heads off. The Hogwarts Outsiders had to use their occulmency to keep from bursting out laughing. It was still the weekend and the outsiders were looking for new recruits Luna and Neville went to talk to the Patil twins while Susan Bones talked to her roommate Hannah Abbott.

Ron noticed something on Thomas that he didn't notice this morning Thomas curse scar was gone.

"Thomas your scar."

"Yeah what about it."

"Its gone"

Thomas felt for the scar but all that was left was unblemished skin, he was surprised he didn't wake up with a headache this morning but thought nothing of it. He tried speaking Parseltounge but realized he couldn't anymore.

"Stay here I'm going to see Madam Pomfrey."

That turned out to be a useless gesture because even she didn't know how it happened and she ran every diagnostic spell she could and it turns out that he was freed from the scar. She called in Albus Dumbledore.

"Albus what do you think happened."

"I don't know, I didn't think there was a way to remove the scar but I see its clearly gone. It is clear that something or someone is watching over young Thomas here."

That something or someones were also watching Dumbledore mainly for very different reasons than he thought.

Back at Moonrise Harry was studying a book on Dementors and the Patronus charm, he already knew the charm, it was the only wizardry spell that drove dementors away. He didn't want to just drive them away he wanted to destroy them. Then he thought wizardry magic may not be the answer. There was another magic called Holy Magic, there was one person he knew that was a master at it and she just so happens to be an enchantress. And since they were also non-corporeal beings, they wouldn't be immune to weapons that strike non-corporeal entities.

Harry took out his communicator and pressed the purple button and a holographic Tomoyo answered.

"Hi Harry-chan how are you doing."

"I'm doing great listen how much do you know about dementors."

"About as much as you know. Sakura and I studied some of the magical creatures on earth. Why?" Tomoyo answered.

"Can you or some one you know make a weapon that will hurt incorporeal beings that is also imbued with Holy Magic preferably a sword?" Harry asked.

"Harry you're a genius I didn't think of that, do you want to cast spells with the swords too and work only for you and Luna?" Tomoyo said.

"If you can, also make two necklaces that can protect from dementors that would be great." Harry said.

"I'll get started on them right away the package should be ready by October 10." Tomoyo said.

"Perfect that will give me time to make some plans Thanks Tomoyo." Harry said.

After that conversation Harry went back to studying. Another good thing that came out of the the removing of Thomas scar was that he was able to record Voldemort's magical aura. Now he was able to figure out possibly what the other Horcruxes were and where they were, and possibly where Voldemort was located.

**October 15**

For the Hogwarts Outsiders the last month was truly spectacular the Patil twins and Hannah Abbot joined their ranks, It took the occasional two weeks in Flux time to train them up to a respectable lethal level. Neville and Susan trained Hannah Abbot, and Daphne and Tracy Davis trained the Patil twins. The twins and Hannah were surprised to see how much they knew on their first flux time they were also surprised at their base of operations. The Patil twins loved the non-magical plasma television sets with Satellite TV hookup in the lounge. Parvati was currently watching a show on non-magical fashion.

Daphne was reading her Potions book while talking to her roommate and best friend Tracy on how to get their NEWTS done as soon as possible they were learning next to nothing at Hogwarts. The group managed to show everyone up in every exercise and get out of getting homework.

Luna was currently in the lounge part of the Lair. She also had an interesting month, she loved her new anti-dementor necklace and her new sword. The long sword's properties were that it can attack corporeal and non-corporeal beings, Imbedded with Holy magic, and it can cast wizardry spells amplified 10 – 100 times its normal power. Luna recalled the memory of how she got the sword.

**Flashback October 10**

_Harry called Luna on October 10 telling her that Tomoyo made new weapons for them, she was glad to go over Sakura and Tomoyo's house again. They portkeyed over to Sakura's house and Tomoyo was waiting for them with two packages. Harry gave Luna the heads up on what his plan was for the dementors especially the ones recently placed at Hogwarts by the Ministry. Harry intended to destroy them so Voldemort wouldn't use them to increase his ranks. Its going to be enough trouble to kill death eaters and Harry had no qualms about ending them but he needed a way to find them first. Then he thought about Voldemort's magical aura, it was his magic that created the dark mark he already knew the aura to to find people with the dark mark that was in magical Britain. There was one other possible way too, and since Neville had his parents this time line it just might work and it just might prevent certain people's deaths._

_After they bled on the sword and necklace to activate the recognition Runes. Then they picked up the swords the swords became one with them the feeling they got with the swords made their wands look like a travesty. Next they will have to put their swords to the test. Harry and Luna would have to go to Azkaban to try out the swords and work on his pet project._

**End Flashback**

Harry purpose for breaking into Azkaban was two fold destroy the dementors and take a certain deatheater. Luna approved of who he was going to break out and why. If his plan worked it would save hundreds of wizards lives and put a hindrance on Voldemort's recruiting efforts, not to mention find out where are all the deatheaters and who they were. Also give them a new ally. The plan was to go on October 31. He'll need an Elixir of Youth, lots of nutrient potions, a way to remove the dark mark, a salon, Non-magical clothing, a year in flux time, and lots of showing her the world outside Magical Britain. And a little bit of love. He would also train her at Moonrise Magical Academy. To get Bellatrix Black – Lestrange will test everything he and Luna learned over the summer. 


	8. Fight at Azkaban

Sakura Kinomoto New Adventures

Wizardry World Adventure

Chapter 7: Fight at Azkaban

**October 31**

The Hogwarts outsiders were in final preparation for their attack mission at Azkaban. All of them were fully trained from flux time and were ready for their first major operation. During their flux time the outsiders mastered the patronous charm. Tracy Davis who became a very good weapon making expert made necklaces that would repel the dementors influence on them.

Harry got a wealth of information from the Goblins about Azkaban. It turns out before the Ministry used it as a prison for Wizards and Witches it was an old Goblin fortress. The other people who knew the fortress so well was Merlin and Morgana Le Fay. They knew his plan of going in and destroying the dementors there and rescuing Bellatrix Black and why. Morgana needed a new apprentice along side Harry. She also wanted to take in Sakura and Tomoyo for about a year after hearing about them from Harry. She'll wait till the holidays to meet them. She was trying to find a way to destroy the dementors for years, She never thought of Holy Magic.

Morgana also saw the new swords Harry and Luna tested on the dementors at Hogwarts to say they vaporized four of the Dementors was an understatement. It only took one swipe from their swords and the dementors gave an unholy howl and disintegrated into dust. She also realized that they were made by Tomoyo who was an Enchantress with a gift for Divine Magic. Oh yes Morgana had big plans for those three, but that will have to wait. Morgana Le Fay was a very patient woman.

The Hogwarts outsiders jobs were to keep the Warden and the guards away, by using any means necessary, from Harry and Luna while they destroy the dementors, break out a prisoner, and kill any marked deatheaters except one.

"Okay lets go over everything. You all should have your Dragon hide cloaks, your new wands you made during your training, two vials of pepper me up potions, healing potions on your potions belt, your daggers or what ever weapon you prefer and necklaces to repel dementors. You should all have your ear communicators on you so you can hear orders. This will be your first of many operations to come, you all know your objectives so lets get to it and come back alive. Any questions?" Harry said in the command center.

No one raised their hand. "Remember don't stay out in the open, keep your hoods up, and stay hidden we don't want them to know who is attacking them. If you get in real trouble portkey back to the Lair. Lets meet our objectives and come back home." Harry said.

Their portkeys were activated and they all landed at Azkaban island one minute later taking up different positions. Harry and Luna had their swords at the ready the rest had their wands out. Harry activated his holographic wristwatch where it showed a map of the place and where the enemy was located. They also activated their new anti-portkey and anti-apparation ward generators they didn't care about people going out more for reinforcements coming in. The ward generators worked within a 100 mile radius.

"Okay our target is in cell 35b we destroy anything that gets in our way."

"Right." Luna said.

With speeds and strength of Vampires Harry and Luna began to mow down and kill Dementors and guards. Harry and Luna was really putting their training to the test.

Meanwhile the other Hogwarts outsiders were having their way with the other guards. Daphne and Tracy were hurling Dark spells after dark spells at the guards they were working as a team, covering each others backs. There were poison arrows, poison lances, dark cutting curses, and other nasty spells mowing down the guards.

"Call in the Dementors!" The Warden said.

"Sir the dementors are trying to run away there are reports of them being killed off." The guard said.

"Dammit what can scare and kill a dementor." The Warden said.

Harry and Luna were having the time of their life, dementors were being killed left and right by them. What they didn't know was for every dementor killed souls were being freed, Dementors were upsetting the balance of nature and the world, for that they had to die. They went through the prison killing dementors and any guard stupid enough to get in their way. They cleared out all the guards and dementors in the prison and made their way to cell block 35b.

Bellatrix was in her cell when she heard all the commotion and hearing the dementors giving an unholy howl and dieing the dementors moved away from her and she was feeling hope for the first time in thirteen years in Azkaban. She was regretting the decisions she made coming here, was the killing of witches and wizards for Voldemort worth it. She figured if she didn't change she just would be another grave stone. Then she saw them, one person with the most intense glowing Green eyes she has ever seen, the other with two silver stars in her eyes these two reeked of power, power that rivaled maybe even surpassed her former lord. The question was who were they and why were they there. Then the hooded one with the glowing green eyes spoke.

"If you want to change and live come with us." The glowing green eyed one said extending his hand.

Bellatrix Black made a life altering decision she grabbed his hand, the person handed her a portkey to Merlin's manor where he said some people will take care of her when she got there. She grabbed the portkey and said freedom and she was gone. Then the duel conjured propane fog all over the prison then Harry set three new magical bombs made from naquadah that he mined last week. He then told his people to portkey back to the Lair. Luna went back to the Lair while Harry collected the anti-apparation and anti-portkey ward generators then portkeyed to Merlin's manor. Ten minutes later Azkaban prison was completely destroyed in a great magical fire blast with all the people and Dementors vaporized.

One hour later investigative aurors showed up and saw a sight that was impossible to see, the Azkaban prison was completely and utterly destroyed there were no survivors, no dementors, no sign of the prisoners.

Meanwhile Harry was at Merlin and Morgana's manor taking care of Bellatrix Black, Harry had a philosopher stone made from Sakura and Tomoyo for making an elixir of youth, the elixir was already prepared. Harry and his guardians still had their hoods up.

"Here drink these potions they will reverse the physical effects of the dementor exposure. It will also put you to sleep for a few hours while other features take place." The green eyed person said. Bellatrix had no choice she did as she was told.

When Bellatrix was asleep five minutes later the potions began to take effect. Harry decided to call Luna. He activated his communicator and Luna came up.

"Hey Harry."

"Hey Luna how are you and the troops doing."

"We are glad we destroyed Azkaban that place was more trouble than it was worth."

"We'll take care of the dementors at Hogwarts on another date, listen I'm sending you a portkey through Grace, we will have our guest settle at Moonrise in my trunk manor do you want to go into flux time with me and her for the next week to help her recover and train her a little bit?"

"Sure she can also accompany us on our hunts for the barvonion razorbacks next month."

"She'll be accompanying us on a lot more than that Luna, Grace should be there by now."

"She is I'll see you in a few minutes."

Harry cut the communicator and waited five minutes later Luna arrived at Merlin's manor. Luna talked to Morgana Le Fey for a few moments about her summer. Harry and Merlin talked about his schooling and gathering allies.

"If I were you Harry I'd start with the Vampires, goblins, and Fae you are already friends with some of them. With the goblins they know who and what you are already, They'll practically do what you say after what you did at Azkaban, you got rid of the taint of the dementors and the ministry for them. Even though you destroyed Azkaban." Merlin said.

"It's going to be a pain finding the fae on earth." Harry groaned

"You forget Harry you have a new skill in your arsenal." Merlin said

"Astral travel and fae likes clean places they'll probably be on another plane of existence. I don't want to force summon them." Harry stated

"You'll have to go to them." Merlin said.

"Knowing the fae I'll have to do a few favors for them." Harry said.

"The fae are good with providing information for you."

"And the Vampires make good body guards, sorry I had to bring Bellatrix to your house."

"It's okay Harry I should be getting out to the world more, but the Wizardry world in Britain is too corrupt to a point I haven't foreseen right now. It is where the people who act light is dark and the dark is actually too evil to comprehend."

"You're actually talking about Dumbledore, the ministry, Wizengamot, and Voldemort."

"Very good Harry, when you and your allies burn everything down in the wizardry world they will need new leaders, Morgana and I will handle that, we will make sure all magical races will help run its government and more."

"I better check on Bellatrix."

Four hours later Bellatrix woke up with Harry and Luna looking looking at her. The restorative potions and elixir worked wonders for her. Harry and Luna were going to give her the five star non-magical and magical treatment. First, Harry and Luna took Bellatrix to a five star non-magical hotel suite. They took their hoods down and introduced themselves and told her what they were going to do.

"First thing we are going to do is to bath you thoroughly, then go non-magical shopping, and give you a non-magical makeover, you are going to relax and get pampered by us, any questions?" Harry said.

Bellatrix Black was not expecting this, her former late husband hadn't done this for her but after looking at her restored late teenage self she figured this was going to be the next step after freeing her.

"When do we start." Bellatrix said to Harry and Luna.

"Right now." Luna said. "Don't worry about us seeing you naked, or seeing us naked Harry's a gentleman he won't do anything improper unless you tell him too."

Harry and Luna began to strip off their clothing, after they were in the nude Bellatrix got a good look at them she envied Luna for having a body like hers, there was very little to no fat on her at all. She was athletic, muscular and curvy at the same time. Then she saw Harry and drooled, he was one sexy beast, His body was all athletic and well built. Then she looked down and nearly had an orgasm, Harry had at least an 11 inch member and at least five-seven inches wide. Now may not be a good time but Bellatrix knew she had to have these two especially Harry.

Luna stripped Bellatrix of all her clothing then led her to the bathroom suite where Harry was getting the whirlpool tub ready he activated the jets and added the bath oils put four wash towels on the edge of the tub. Luna led a nude Bellatrix in the tub while Harry stepped in then Luna, Harry grabbed two wash towels and handed one to Luna. They thoroughly washed up Bellatrix while they told their story, Harry washed her back while Luna took the front. Bellatrix was in Heaven, as she listen to their story. She remembered when her dead ex-Husband attacked the muggle orphanage. She told them she was against it and didn't participate in the attack. She was glad she didn't, they wouldn't be doing this for her now and she more likely would be dead.

Their story especially Harry's told her that the wizardry world, especially Dumbledore didn't care about their own so Harry and Luna in turn didn't care about the British Wizardry World. Bellatrix asked Harry a question.

"If you really are in your third and second years of schooling why do you two look like you are in your Late teens, and do spells like masters."

"You'll find that out in a couple of days." Harry said.

"If we told you you wouldn't believe us we will have to show you." Luna said.

"Besides that part is also part of your healing." Harry said.

An hour has passed since they first went into the hot tub Bellatrix was reluctant to leave but the three of them needed rest for tomorrow's shopping and makeover trip. Harry ordered room service and after eating a hearty meal the group went to bed. They both slept in Harry's bed.

The next day after doing their morning exercises and routines Harry and Luna woke up Bellatrix for their day of shopping. Harry went to Gringotts and transferred 200 galleons into 20,000 pounds. Afterward Harry, Luna, and Bellatrix went to a Restaurant for Breakfast. Then they went to a London mall for a shopping spree, after a few hours of shopping, a makeover for Bellatrix, and a massage in which Harry paid extra so he and Luna can learn the technique. Harry bought supplies for his trunk manor.

After the makeover Bellatrix looked and felt a whole lot better. When she got to Merlin and Morgana's house after her rescue they removed the dark mark from her arm. So that particular eyesore was gone from her body. Now it was time to show Bellatrix her new home for the next 12 months in flux time. Hopefully that would give her enough time to recover and train up. Harry, Luna, and Bellatrix portkeyed to Harry's trunk manor at Moonrise magical academy. Harry and Luna made a schedule for Bellatrix.

**November 2-14 Flux time**

5:30-7:00 am Physical Training (Tai chi, Running, and weights)

7:00-7:15 am Showers

7:15-7:45 am Breakfast

7:45-9:00 am Meditation and Occulmency Training

9:00-12:00 pm Martial arts / Body Magic

12:00-1:00 Lunch

1:00-2:00 Dueling Charms

2:00-3:00 Dueling Transfiguration

3:00-4:00 Dueling Practice

4:00-6:00 Dark arts Practice Necron Books

6:00-7:00 Dinner

7:00-9:00 Non-magical Science

9:00-11:00 Free time and Medical Potions

11:00-5:30 Bed

Harry explained the flux time process and showed Bellatrix memories of his and Luna's training by the time they finished Bellatrix was fascinated, this would give her enough time to recover and become a formidable and better witch again. Harry gave her a high powered wand to practice with until she made a new custom wand in which Harry had all the materials for her. She added one thing to the training a pureblood knowledge and etiquette class once a week that she teaches during the non-magical science time. Harry and Luna approved. The next two weeks will prove very fruitful for these three. Little does Bellatrix Black know that these two weeks in flux time will change her life forever.


	9. Azkaban aftermath

Sakura Kinomoto New Adventures

Wizardry World Adventure

Chapter 8: Aftermath of Azkaban and A meeting

**12 Months Later Flux Time**

After a year in flux time Bellatrix Black came out a practical new person, Her body was full and athletic looking instead of the skinny body she had during her time in Azkaban. Her eyes were full of life instead of the dead look. Her insanity was almost completely gone. She had a Regal aristocratic beauty to her, She had the body of a 20 year old woman and the mind of a 40 year old. Most of the effects of the dementors were gone she had some psychological effects but those would go away over time. The restorative potions, food and the physical exercise worked wonders for her figure.

Bellatrix absolutely adored her new wand she actually calculated her wand after looking at Harry's wand making books. It was 11 inches Cypress with a basilisk skin and a Phoenix feather core (very rare) very sturdy. Good for transfiguration, Dark arts, Charms, DADA. Like Daphne, Bellatrix was itching to hex someone with her new wand.

Meanwhile Harry got a daily prophet concerning what happened in Azkaban.

_**Azkaban destroyed No survivors**_

_It has been a busy day at the ministry. They were trying to piece together on who or what destroyed the dementors, the prisoners, and the guards at azkaban. The prison was obliterated, and the ministry was concerned into where to put there prisoners now that their prison was destroyed. The ministry of magic is completely baffled by who did this and why. Etc. etc._

'Well', Harry thought, 'things are heating up. Sakura probably got the news already better call her and tell her what happened.'

Harry grabbed his communicator and pressed the pink button. A holographic Sakura came up.

"Hey Harry-chan, I heard there was a ruckus at your wizardry prison."

"How did you find out?" Harry said.

"There's nothing that gets by me in the magical and non-magical community." Sakura explained.

"Yeah I forgot about your vast intelligence network. One day you'll need to tell me how you got that, it could be pretty useful in this war. Yeah that place was more trouble than it was worth, I'm sure the goblins are happy." Harry said.

"No arguing with you there and rumor has it they are really happy at what you pulled off." Sakura stated.

"I better go visit them, the ministry is not happy though but I could care less what they think, this year and next is all about getting my allies together. My guardian Merlin said start with the goblins, vampires, and the fae." Harry said.

"Good advice although the fae can be real tricky be very careful with them especially the sidhe their deals can blow up in your face." Sakura said.

"True but I don't think they want to deal with Voldemort, Dumbledore, or the ministry which gives me some lead way, but then again the sidhe hates British wand wizards too out of shear principle. Can't say I blame them." Harry said.

"When you go looking for the fae tell me I'll go with you." Sakura offered.

"Thanks, Luna will probably want to go too. I'm not sure about the Veelas, I'll have to get in contact with Fleur, but I don't think they joined Voldemort. The ministry will try to suppress them somehow with Dumbledore's blessing." Harry replied.

"Its a wonder some magical creatures stay in Britain." Sakura said.

"Most of them don't, I'm going to see if I can change that. I better get back to studying and talk to Luna, thank you for listening Sakura."

"Anytime Harry-chan, we are still on for Christmas right?"

"Yes, before that time I'm going to talk to the Goblins. See you later Sakura." Harry said.

Harry then went to talk to his new inner circle who consisted of Bellatrix, Luna, Daphne, Neville, and Susan.

"So Neville how is everything at Hogwarts."

"Rumor has it that whats left of the Dementors are terrified after what happen to their brethren at Azkaban. Dumbledore's reaction was interesting he's scared he is going to lose his political power over what happened at Azkaban. Face it we just took away one of the ministry's and Voldemort's weapons against the people of magical Britain. Thomas is worried about us upstaging him at Hogwarts. Dumbledore is doing nothing to help train Thomas for his fight with Voldemort."

"Dumbledore knows that with Thomas scar removed he can't set him up for death to be a Martyr for the wizardry world. If Thomas dies now in a battle with Voldemort now there will be repercussions from Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, The Potters, and basically the whole wizardry world on him." Harry explained.

"Pending Dumbledore and his cronies lives that long." Luna added.

"I have much doubt that he will, now lets focus on gathering allies we are going to start with the goblin nation I got an owl mail from them requesting a meeting at Gringotts it is scheduled on January 15 after Christmas Break, they said I can bring two people. I've decided on Luna and Daphne, Daphne are you finished with your flux time training?"

"Almost, Tracy and I want to spend about six more days in there, we are doing our own learning in there."

"Just let me know what you need."

"Will do Harry."

The meeting went on for another 30 minutes before it was adjourned. Harry decided to work on his magical Masters. While Luna, Daphne, Tracy, Susan Bones and Neville reviewed for their NEWTS. They were monitoring the classes to see which ones they were going to go too. Since he didn't get much Herbology training in flux time Neville stuck with that one. They already learned the spells for the year and beyond for Charms and Transfiguration. The outsiders managed to perform their spells on their first try pissing a lot of students off because they were getting out of Homework assignments.

Over the next week it was chaos in the Moon Lair as the outsiders prepared for their competency OWL exams. They were going to take them at the ministry, since they trained in flux time they were more than ready for their NEWTS. Most of the outsiders were exchanging notes, especially in ancient runes and herbology. The people who were taking Care of Magical Creatures were asking Luna for help, Neville was helping Daphne on some magical Herb plant definitions. Those who were taking their NEWTS their Exams were schedule on January 20 – 25. The early OWL exams were scheduled for November 26 - December 2.

Meanwhile at Moonrise Harry was getting his protocols ready for the Goblins meeting and his meeting with the computer Hackers on December 2. He also had to remove Bellatrix from being a criminal in the Wizardry World and nullify her marriage to her former dead husband. The Goblins were capable of that. Harry was having a conversation with Bellatrix.

"How in Gods name can you pull off getting your sister out of her Marriage with Lucius Malfroy?" Harry said.

"I need to talk to Sirius Black, he's the eldest Black male of the family. If she can prove that she will change and not want a Marriage anymore with Malfroy I think he'll go along with it." Bellatrix answered.

"She's trapped in a Loveless marriage because of a contract, I don't mind breaking it but I really don't want my parents to think I'm alive right now. This can really screw things up." Harry explained.

"Not really, you just need to go in Disguise. I need to owl post my sister and explain things to her." Bellatrix begged.

"Okay I'll go along with this just to stick it to Lucius and Draco, I take it you want to meet her at the leaky cauldron?" Harry asked.

"That and a Muggle restaurant outside the wizardry world." Bellatrix answered.

"What do you need me for Harry Potter is just a dead squib in the wizardry world." Harry said.

"But Harold Vargas is not, as for why I need you there would moral support mean anything to you?" Bellatrix answered.

"Okay Okay you convinced me, will we need an elixir of youth for her too?" Harry asked.

"I would imagine so, she doesn't need the healing I did though, about four months in flux time will do, I'll see to that. It will give us sisterly bonding time. She can also help you with your administrative work." Bellatrix explained.

"Okay when you want to send the owl post?" Harry asked.

"Let me write the letter." Bellatrix finished.

Bellatrix grabbed a parchment and quill and began to write.

_Cissy,_

_Can you meet me at the leaky cauldron tomorrow at 11:00 am? Yes I'm still alive, I was rescued from Azkaban before it was destroyed. I'll explain everything when we meet come alone I promise it will be worth your while._

_Bella_

They went to an owl post emporium in Diagon Alley where Bellatrix sealed the letter and gave it to an owl where the owl swooped off to the potion ingredients center where Narcissa Malfroy was shopping at the time. The owl dropped off the letter on to Narcissa and waited. Narcissa grabbed the letter and recognized the hand writing it was from her sister Bellatrix. She opened and read the note. Then she wrote a quick note and gave it to the owl and the owl flew off.

The owl dropped the letter off to Bellatrix saying that she'll be there. Bellatrix was ecstatic, now Harry had to find a nice plot of land to build his manor. The manor would have the best of Magical and non-magical technology, he would have to start new businesses, he wasn't spending that much but it would be good to have sources of income. But if he was correct Harry was going to have a few girls come live with him. So he needed a home away from his trunk manor.

Harry was thinking about a plot of land on the isle of Tyree, it was far enough away from the wizardry world for him not to be detected but close enough where him and his companions can go there anytime they wanted to. He ran the idea at Bellatrix.

"So what do you think?"

"I think that its a wonderful idea when will it be finished." Bellatrix answered

"By the beginning of my final year at Moonrise would be equivalent to my fifth year at Hogwarts if you can take living in a Trunk manor for that long." Harry said.

"The trunk manor is much nicer than in Grimwald place or the manors I was living in and right now you and Luna are on the road a lot its perfect for that." Bellatrix said.

"I've been on the road with Luna since I was eight years old, the opportunity of extra training came up just over the summer and everything fell into place since then." Harry explained.

"So you are saying that you were always going to do extra training?" Bellatrix asked.

"Ever since I saw the other time lines of how this war was going to go on. I trained Luna and myself to avoid those, I also seen how Dumbledore likes to ignore and throw away people so I'm using that to my full advantage." Harry answered.

"I have to say that it is working." Bellatrix said.

"Yes it is, now we better rest up we got a meeting with your sister tomorrow, and I got to make some elixir of youth."

"You know you can make a fortune with that potion even in the magical world."

"The ingredients are hard to come by in the British wizardry world and unless you are or going to explore the stars and other planets immortality is not worth it."

"Wise words Harry."

It took two-three hours to make an elixir of youth. Then Harry and Bellatrix went to bed. The next morning Harry and Bellatrix got up took a shower, did physical exercises, and got ready for their day. Their main objective is to get Narcissa Malfroy on their side. They decided to eat a very light breakfast then head to the Leaky Cauldron. Harry put on Hazel contact lenses and a cap on there was still an eerie glow to his eyes that reflected lots of power. Harry and Bellatrix practiced their occulmency then appariated to the Leaky Cauldron where they found Narcissa waiting.

Narcissa spotted Bellatrix first and she was amazed at how she looked, she was reverted back to her late teens to early twenties. She was beautiful, athletic body and very curvey, she looked very powerful, and regal.

"Bella?" Narcissa asked quietly.

"Yes its me Cissy. Lets get out of here I know I have a lot of explaining to do." Bellatrix said.

They hugged, left the Leaky Cauldron and appariated to an Italian restaurant in London. Harry made the reservations the other night.

"A muggle restaurant?" Narcissa asked.

"Ever since I was rescued from Azkaban my rescuers been taking me to all new places, and I don't want to answer questions in the wizardry world besides the food is to die for and we can talk freely without anyone asking questions." Bellatrix explained.

"I didn't think about that." Narcissa said.

They sat down in a booth and Bellatrix began her story of the Azkaban battle and how she wanted to change and miraculously rescued by a very powerful wizard and witch. The help they gave her to recover from Azkaban, she kept her rescuers identities a secret. Harry pulled his pensive out and Bellatrix extracted her memories of her recovery and training and Narcissa went in to view the memories. Narcissa saw everything Bellatrix experienced. When Narcissa came out 30 minutes later she had a calculating look on her face and a lustful look for Harry.

"The reason I asked you here is that I know that you are not happy with your marriage to Lucius Malfroy we want to get that annulled so you can start over."

"How are we going to do that?"

"You might have to do a little grovelling to the head of the Black family. Trust me I need to talk to him too."

"You mean Sirius? We haven't spoken in years."

"Andromeda is still in contact with him she can set up a meeting with him out of us Black sisters she is the Happiest and she supported him the most."

"You are right I married Lucius because of a contract but I don't want to be out in the street he is still one of the richest wizards in Britain."

"Lucius Malfroy is only worth 35 million galleons at most, Sirius Black and James Potter are worth 20 million galleons each. Want to know how much I'm worth, I'll write it down for you." Harry interjected.

Harry got a piece of paper and pen and wrote the number of Galleons he had that was not in Britain. The paper read 25.8 billion galleons. Narcissa eyes lit up very wide.

"I put only 1 million galleons in a vault in London's Gringotts recently just in case I had to go here, the rest is split up in other vaults around the world. And that's nothing compared to what my guardians and other friends are worth. The point is sometimes you have to look outside of wizardry Britain if you want to see wealthy and nicer people. Sometimes you got to take a risk if you want a new life."

"Thank you Harold. I know that wasn't easy to say." Bellatrix said.

"I take it he was one of your rescuers?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes, he was, you will be surprised at the others." Bellatrix said.

"Okay you convinced me, I want in we have a lot to do, I have to pack my bags at Malfroy Manor." Narcissa said.

"Do you have a house elf to pack them?" Harry asked, he wandlessly set up some privacy charms.

"Yes, Zippy?"

A house elf appeared, "Yes mistress?"

"I need you to pack my clothes at Malfroy manor and send them and this note to Andromeda's house, tell her I'll explain everything when I get there."

"Question what will you do about Draco?" Bellatrix asked.

"He grew up to be just like his father probably worse, I love him, I really do but its about time I started to look out for me now." Narcissa said sadly.

"I don't know him that well but I'll try to spare him from the coming storm." Harry said.

"He won't see whats coming even if you hit him in the head, even I can see that." Narcissa said. "But thank you anyway."

"Welcome aboard Narcissa Malfroy." Harry said extending his hand.

"Black, call me Narcissa Black." Narcissa answered shaking it.


End file.
